


Absolutely Smitten

by 2blue2berry



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios and Kass are disasters, Alexios is based off sorta more of his Deimos side??, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Angst, F/F, Fluff, I craved a high school au so i wrote one myself, Insomnia, Kass loves her gf and wont stop talking about how perfect she is, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Thaletas is captain of the football team, and Alexios is in love, football au, ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2blue2berry/pseuds/2blue2berry
Summary: Thaletas is a respectable captain of the football team, and when Alexios decides to attend his first football game, he falls head over heels.





	1. Someone New

There weren’t too many subjects of interest that would drag Alexios out of the comfort of his home after school hours; the list would probably be only a handful of things. The first on the list being winning the lottery, with a full buffet, and a free blowjob following short behind. Yet here he was, stumbling over his feet, attending a high school football game that provided none of the listed desires. Kassandra, his older sister (who avidly insisted she had more control over him due to her mere 7 month age difference), gripped his hand tight, rushing to arrive at the concession booth before the game began. Now, he doesn’t want to admit he was persuaded to attend with the promise of food paid by his sister at all. Instead, he simply sticks with the memory of Kassandra hauling him out the door to be the reason on why he even dared stepped foot out his home for the _second time_ that day.

 

“Why do you find the need to drag me to a football game where your girlfriend -- and if I may make it clearer -- _your_ girlfriend is cheering for? What effect do I have at all?” Alexios asked for the third time. He began picking up his feet and attempted to free his hand from the firm grasp of the stubborn mule he had for a sister, who refused to let go until they were on time and with food.

 

“Because, knowing myself, if I were alone it would go either two ways. One being I charmingly whisk away my _beautiful goddess of a girlfriend_ under the bleachers to make out and two being I yell so loud I distract her and two seconds later a precise somersault turns into broken bones -- and, no, I am not coming from experience.” Kassandra explained for what felt like hundredth time, even if Alexios only asked three times.

 

Shrugging, Alexios pursed his lips to compose a small hum, “Yeah, that does sound like you.”

 

“Honored you know me so well, brother.”

 

Subsequently following their arrival at the quite cramped concession stand, Alexios’ left hand was occupied with a toasty salted pretzel, the other hand holding a chilling soda. Free food was always more than acceptable. Who would ever deny free food anyways?

 

The two reach the field swiftly, taking purchase in the closet row they could manage. Kassandra did want to applaud Kyra after all and for that she’d need to be in range for observation. The earthy scent of freshly cut grass unfortunately wasn’t enough to mask the musk of sweat. Thankfully the cold breeze blew against the bleachers and balanced the blend of smells with a metallic scent. For the past four years of his education, Alexios hadn’t gone to any games until now. It was late fall and over halfway through the first semester and this game was the last until spring came rolling. The winds started chill more often and leaves scattered strewn on the pavement, signalling winter’s soon arrival in December.

 

The abrupt force against his shoulder shocked him back to reality. “Look! There she is!” Passionate and all smiles, Kassandra pointed her index finger across the small sea of arriving people to the huddled group of cheerleaders. He imagined how cold they probably were in the thin, strapped sleeved, short skirt dress that hugged their hips and frowned. Kyra, holding her two red and golden pompoms, fidgeted in place until she spotted the siblings. It was a short wave, and she returned to discussing with her teammates after, but it was a greeting that made Kass beam.

 

Before Alexios could comment on how both disgusting and cute it was to see his sister in love, he was interrupted with the concoction of whooping and hollering of rowdy students. The root of the sudden hysterical uproar was spotted out of the corner of his eye as the Animus High football team bounded across the field. Alexios couldn’t see any other reasons other than absolute spirit for the school or eagerness to watch fairly muscled men play a sport to support the craze and commotion. He, for one, held neither. It’s not like he hated his school; if anything he quite liked it. But if it dragged him out of time to rest, hindered him and served as an annoyance from downtime, he didn’t like it.

 

Alexios doesn’t like describing himself a lazy person and was truly the opposite. During school hours he was extroverted, even if he kept a small clique of two best friends of his around him. In class he commented freely, and completed his work to the best of his ability. Being threatened with consequences for his chatty behavior wasn’t new to him. But when he pulled up into the driveway of his home that was sprinkled with tire tracks -- like a machine -- Alexios switched to a mellow mode, as if it was like he needed a cooldown. That, and he didn’t have a care in the world to even try to do homework.

 

Alexios was the kid who sat in the back on his phone with his headphones in. The senior who scoffed and was surely a disaster. Both of the siblings were chaotic in their own way. Kassandra, who, while did have her life planned out, was loud and destructive and quick to anger on her bad side. And Alexios, who had no idea what he was  going to do in his career, was a troubled kid. Both of them, while half assed their way through classes, brought in average grades; no honor roll though, they had to rely on Stentor for that. Their parents didn’t aim to raise them like this, but their mom congratulated their independence anyways, and scolded the rest.

 

Now, as the football team performed their pre-game stretches, Alexios scrolled through his phone. Kassandra of course nudged him and instructed him to put it away and in that he did.

 

“The game is about to start! Get off your phone!” She said, eyes still on her girlfriend. With a frustrated hum, Alexios pulled his sweatshirt closer in effort against the wind. He took gaze on the football team, watching the way their calves flexed with certain stretches. Most of them had their helmets on except for the man calling out the list of exercises. He seemed about Alexios’ age, probably a senior and based off of his leadership, most likely the team captain. Squint hard enough and in large font read “13” on his jersey. 13’s hair was brown and short with the acception of a braid settled at the back of his neck. Alexios couldn't completely make out the details of his face, but he believe he could observe a shadowed stubble lay across his lower face with brown eyes above. Soft features blended with angles almost held akin to a god, and Alexios was wondering why he didn’t come to one of the games sooner.

 

“Lexi? Alexios? Hello?” The shrill voice of his sister returned him to where he was. Right. Football game. Kyra’s cheering. “What were you even — oh my god!” She hollered, a laugh bellowing out of his chest. “Were you checking out the football team?” She spoke through wheezing giggles.

 

“And what if I was?”

 

“Well of course you wouldn’t be the first, but my, my! Grumpy Alexios finally stepping out of the house to see a school game wishing he’d come sooner? I’m getting that correct am I not?” Sometimes Alexios wishes he wasn’t so easily read like a book.

 

“You expect a varsity football team to _not_ be distracting? Who the hell is number 13 anyways?”

 

Kassandra smirked, almost mimicking a mischievous cat, “That would be the captain, Thaletas,” She said.

 

 _Thaletas._ It rolled off his tongue almost perfectly when he echoed the name in a whisper. “Thaletas.” He repeated under his breath for better measure.

 

“Why, do you like him?” Kassandra winked at him.

 

Alexios refused through crimson cheeks, “I do _not_. I don’t even know him. He’s in none of my classes.”

 

“Well then here’s to hoping with next semester.”

 

“Right…”

 

The game began with announcement of the opposing team from their principal Perikles. With acknowledge and good wishes from both the teams, each player ran to their half of the field. The coach, Brasidas, inhaled deeply to release a screeching whistle blow, applause erupting from the crowd. Cheers of encouragement for the Animus High Assassins — a strange name for a high school mascot — rang from the bleachers, Alexios’ contributions serving as small claps. The cheerleaders chanted a repetitive ear-worm, complemented with splits and flips.

 

Tackles, shouts, falls, and the arc of a oval brown ball captured attention faster than anticipated. Helmets clashed and feet stomped against flattened grass. It generated a pride in Alexios, stirring up his chest and rib cage with a fluttery excitement. Before he knew it, he was one with the commotion, yelling for the team to succeed.

 

He relished in the excitement with pure joy, something he didn’t see coming in his four years of education. He wanted to go again and again when it was spring. And just his luck, this was the last game of the fall season and he would have to wait until late January when tryouts took place. It’s not like he wanted to join the team, but he felt a need urging him to return to watch the next game — to see that angel faced captain again maybe? It might’ve been. Not like he actually would openly state he wouldn’t mind getting on his knees for the husked number 13, but it was a thought.

 

And that’s exactly where his eyes kept leading him. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the rising score or epic catches, his stare trailed off to Thaletas. The captain was built perfectly; sculpted and round arms with bulging quad muscles. Although his face was veiled with a helmet, he could picture what it displayed. Brown eyes resembling the competitive flair that reminded Alexios of a lion, eyebrows stern and ready for whatever happens. Like a general on a battlefield leading his men.

 

His focus drowned out Kassandra’s booming support, along with the rest of the audience. All he heard was the unsettling recognition of his heartbeat in his ears and thumping in his chest. Felt it in his temples and fingertips. This flawless captain was doing absurd things to his heart that made it flip in his chest, like the bouncy cheerleaders on the sidelines, and he didn’t know how to comprehend the feeling. Is it legal to be that handsome?

 

“What did you say?” Kassandra questioned, eyebrow perking up in confusion.

 

Shit. He didn’t realize he spoke aloud. “Nothing.” Alexios spat out all too quickly.

 

An hour and a half later, the Animus Assassins brought home a 34-28 score win. Screams of success from the students stood above those who supported the rival team across the field. Alexios caught a glimpse just at the right time to see Thaletas cast away his helmet in joy and follow his teammates into a celebratory dogpile. It was heartwarming to see; whether it be the pure blissful gleam held in the smile of the captain or the euphoria of each player.

 

Kassandra raced to her girlfriend, twirling her jubilantly. Alexios strided over to the couple, joining a casual conversation with mutual compliments for Kyra’s stunts and the siblings’ spirit and effort in the team. In the corner of his eye he could notice the football team huddling and departing to the locker rooms. They formed a messy line back towards the school, some with duffle bags slung around their shoulders.

 

And then they made eye contact.

 

God, he wished his heart could calm down and sit still, but the half a second of a stare and an awkward smile was overwhelming. He wanted to see that more often. Kassandra was talking to him, yet Alexios found himself accidentally ignoring her. In a surge of realization, Alexios quickly looked away and turned his attention towards his sister. She suggested on driving Kyra home, and that they did. It didn’t seem she noticed Alexios’ distracted state.

 

When they got home, the siblings separated into their own rooms and Alexios flopped on his bed, staring at the white ceiling. _Damnit_ , the captain of the team was all that occupied his mind.

 

And he’d have to wait for the next semester to see him again.

 

* * *

 

 

A few months and a painful week of exams later, the new semester began. Students had ten days before they had to decide whether or not they wanted to change their schedule or not.

 

Alexios sat towards the back, hunched over his desk with his head in his arms. He doesn’t exactly recall signing up for Forensic Science, but it seemed like an interesting topic. Dead bodies and crime scenes, what more would you want to put into your senior education? He twirled his pencil in his one hand and picked up his head to rest his chin on the crease of his elbow.

 

The teacher, which all he remembers is his name, Barnabas began his class usually, instructing everyone to take their seats and papers out. Alexios had already done these things. Now, he knew with such an empty class there would be people switching into this class. It was almost a certain with an astonishing amount of only nineteen kids. But what he didn’t expect was someone to switch on the second day. A female staff member whispered to Barnabas and pointed to outside the door. Alexios, in interest, only picked up half the conversation.

 

“Animal science… Allergies…” Was all he could make out, which was strange. Why take an Animal Science course while being allergic to animals?

 

Barnabas commanded the attention of the class to listen. The teacher asked whoever hid behind the door to come inside and greet the rest of their classmates. Alexios didn’t even try to hear his name. He didn’t need to. He knew that face and its features.

 

“Hello everyone. I’m Thaletas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bada bing bada BOOM new fic time!! I recently finished the main story line and gosh i can’t get over how much i love thalexios <3 so i wrote this because i wanted to see how a high school AU would work out and honestly i’m really liking it myself! thank you so much for reading and i’ll try and update weekly


	2. WILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world stopped. Time was frozen and seconds felt like hours.

The world stopped. Time was frozen still and seconds felt like hours.

 

Bearing a red and gold Animus High letterman jacket, Thaletas beamed, and Alexios stared. Stared until he was sure this wasn’t a dream; and he was confident it wasn’t some figment of imagination when Thaletas looked back. He held a warm smile that adhered to familiarity; as if Thaletas knew who he was.

 

Curse this class. Curse this teacher, curse Thaletas and his beautifully braided hair and his olive skin that complimented bright teeth. Curse fate or whatever was causing him to suffer from the heart that hammered against his rib cage. Alexios broke eye contact, shifting his concentration on the blank guided notes in front of him. It was all too much, even with just a glance. _Calm down_ , he told himself.

 

“Glad to have you as a new addition Thaletas! You can take a seat over there!” Barnabas boomed, unaware of how loud he was. There was an empty seat next to Alexios so he hoped that-- And then Thaletas takes the empty seat across the room. He kept looking at him, flickering his eyes up and down from his barren paper to the senior. He didn’t need to listen to Barnabas right now did he? From the sound of it, the teacher was probably on a tangent about reflecting on the past and younger days. At least that was what Alexios could make of it. Closer than he was that evening months ago at the game, Alexios focus on Thaletas’ outline. Well muscled biceps and arms underneath a snug jacket, thighs tight against jeans. A braid across his head like a halo led to the braid at the base of his neck, the rest short cropped hair. It was a hairstyle he knew not many would accomplish, let alone look _stunning_ in it.

 

Barnabas’ voice clicked him back into sensibility. “Today I’m going to introduce you on an important project that will take up over twenty-five percent of your grade. You will be partnered up and will have a month to work on it; that includes the rest of this week. I will be deciding partners and once everyone is paired up correctly, I will continue my explanation on what is needed. Understood,” A mumble of ‘yes’s from the class in reply, “Good. Now-- wait where did I put my list?”

 

Great. Pre-picked partners for a month long project. It wouldn’t be _so_ bad. That is if you count working with a complete stranger, are forced to bond and cooperate, and have to split the work evenly -- which rarely happens -- not so bad. He prayed to the gods he wouldn’t be placed with a slacker; two slackers didn’t make a good pair after all.

 

“Roxana and Aikaterine, you’re together.” Alexios watched as one of the girls bounced over to the other. They looked like they could produce something worthy of an A. He only hoped he’d be blessed with the same possibility.

 

“Alexios,” Barnabas’ grey and blue eyed stare rested on him. The suspension was murderous in such a silent room.

 

“You and our new student Thaletas will be partners, Diona…” The rest of his words were engulfed. It was a numbing feeling, one where he didn’t exactly realize his hands getting sweaty until Thaletas strided over to the seat next to him, smile dreamy and hand outstretched. This couldn’t be correct; surely not _that_ cliche, right? When Thaletas cleared his throat to edge off the awkward silence, he got his answer. Yes. _That_ cliche. Alexios was almost one hundred percent sure he was salivating at the spot, and thank the gods it wasn’t noticeable. Technically, he could gaze into those brown eyes forever, but feeling the way his heart raced, it wouldn’t be too healthy.

 

“Hello?” The football captain question, the slightest remains of a cutoff chuckle following after. His hand was still outstretched, prepared and expecting a shake that Alexios gladly took subsequently after remembering how to feel and motor his fingertips. Skin met skin and Alexios strived his best attempt at disguising the pinkish hue traversing across his face.

 

Thaletas relaxed and curved his posture in a more comfortable position when he sat down next to Alexios. “Nice to meet you,” A tone pleased with a complementary beam across his face when he turned to Alexios, “Say, I’ve seen you before haven’t I?”

 

Alexios stammered through his sentence, each syllable laborious as if he’d forgotten how to speak. “Wh-- I highly doubt it--”

 

“That’s it! Did you show up to my last game of the season?” It was a quizzical look in his eyes, but cute nonetheless. If only Thaletas knew what kind of things those eyes did to him. Flecks of dark brown harmonized with a lighter ring of a brownish-gold around his irises like a corona. It was entrancing, and truly beautiful in the light. It was at this moment where Alexios took notice of the barely visible freckles that dotted across Thaletas’ cheeks and the bridge of his nose. The small brown specks against well tanned olive skin was appending to the senior’s allure.

 

Barnabas completed sorting out each student with their listed partners and began to speak again before Alexios could respond. “Now that everyone has found who they are working with, I will be perfectly clear with this. I will only _sometimes_ give you time to work on this project in class. When I have notes or other activities on the agenda, you will return to your seats to work on that. Only when I state that you are allowed to work on your project’s production will you pair up. Return to your seats so that I may explain your assignment and begin today’s lesson,” Alexios didn’t pain himself to endure any more of the loud speaking of Barnabas. It was almost an affirmative to the assumption that the teacher suffered from hearing loss or something similar. It was strange; the way he planned out the project. Getting the students together in their respective groups to only result in separation to advance in the class’ planned agenda a few moments later. Thaletas parted and returned to his desk, but not without a quick wave ‘goodbye’ that generated a quick palpitation in his heart.

 

For the remaining time in class, Barnabas thoroughly clarified the project’s details. Each group was to design their own crime scene of a murder including evidence pieces, blood spray patterns, if any, and description of the time and background of the victim while also presenting how the murderer could be found. Throughout the course of the weeks until the dreadful due date, they would be educated on the physics of blood droplets, the body’s rigor mortis and lividity, and crime solving methods. To design a creative, not to mention realistic, crime with such detail in the beginning of the semester was tremendously stressful. Not only would that inflict Alexios’ mental state for the worse, but his partner was _Thaletas_.

 

Another hour of explaining and going over basic notes of anatomical knowledge of the human body’s bones, the gracious, yet annoying, school bell chimed a shrill tune. With a quick ‘thank you’ for his release under his breath, Alexios packed his things and began making his way to the door. A hand on his shoulder held him back and pulled him into the classroom.

 

 _What now,_ he was about to say until he was met face-to-face with Thaletas. “Wait,” He began, but Alexios was too busy staring at his lips to focus, “You forgot this,” He was given a tattered sheet of paper.

 

Recalling what he packed up, Alexios didn’t remember a ball of paper a necessity he had, let alone cared about. “I don’t think this is mine.” His voice waver and, with careful hands, he unfolded the paper. Semi-detailed numbers were scribbled across the crumpled paper.

 

Thaletas grinned in amusement. “Well it is now; it’s my number. We gotta keep in touch about this project somehow, right?”

 

Alexios’ hands started to tremble slightly. His throat strained to search for words with no avail. Was it anxiety? Bliss? It was hard to tell between the fine lines of stress and elatedness. He was given his _number_. While it was for quite a ordinary reason that shouldn’t spark as much interest as it did, but blood vigorously pumped through his veins nonetheless.

 

With a pat on his shoulder, Thaletas gave a cheshire grin. “Text me tonight! See you tomorrow,” He said as he adjusted his backpack. It left Alexios speechless, running over each of the digits to commit them to memory. Washing the lightheaded feeling away, Alexios aimed to gather his thoughts.

 

 _The football captain you’ve been crushing on switched into your third period, is partners with you for a month long project, and just gave you his number,_ his contemplation advised him. _Text him tonight,_ his mind declared.

 

And with that, the senior turned around to the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh Alexios!” The accented voice chimed. Alkibiades and Lykaon sat together at the same rounded lunch table that they declared two years ago was their property until senior graduation.

 

Alkibiades and Alexios met in the same math class -- an unlikely pair, but the two had chemistry. Alkibiades may have always been more popular due to his looks, personality, and involvement in the drama program, but he had a soft spot for Alexios that made them the best of friends. Lykaon, on the other hand, was almost the opposite. The curly-haired senior was aiming to advance in the medical field. His knowledge was astounding and just happened to be paired with Alexios one time in a chemistry group project. There was a sweet nature to him, always kind and caring, that didn’t make it hard to believe that he volunteered at the local animal shelter with the goal of becoming a pediatrician. Alexios appreciated how he served as a moral compass in a storm of idiotic ideas, constantly dragging the two away from luncheon chaos or risky behaviors.

 

“Hey Alexios? How was -- hey are you okay?” Lykaon reached a palm out to his forehead, grimacing at the alarming rise in temperature.

 

Alexios dragged his hand away by the wrist, shrugging. “It’s nothing,” He discarded, “Just hot.”

 

Alkibiades and Lykaon exchanged a glance, followed with a leer extending ear to ear. WIth a quick nod towards Lykaon, Alkibiades laughed, “Check his palms,” he said. Before he knew it, the curly-haired Lykaon grasped his hands, examining their texture and pulse. His hands were soft and careful, precise with each movement across the flesh.

 

“Affirmative.” He said under his breath, just audible enough to hear.

 

“So who is it then?” Alkibiades spoke up almost immediately. He raised his eyebrows, flicking the medium-length blonde hair from his eyes.

 

Alexios’ heart rate rose in a concoction of confusion and embarrassment. “What?” Then it registered. Of course it was visible; from the redness of his ears to the bouncing of his leg. Body language was a curse was the main lesson he learned from these two. “Guys, seriously, it’s no one. Just -- give it time.”

 

“Time?” Alkibiades chirped, tone a merge of questioning and teasing. “What do you mean _time_?”

 

“I _mean_ that I just don’t know yet.” He folded his hands and buried them deep in his hoodie pockets. “Time.” They both nodded in understanding, and Alexios was pleased the two didn’t pressure to discover any possible crush.

 

And like a freight train to his stomach, it hit him. A _crush_ . It sounded outlandish, yet sensible; like a schoolgirl thing. It felt right no matter how strongly he wished to stubbornly deny it. With that devine smile and gorgeous _everything_ that belonged to Thaletas in his mind, Alexios accepted that unmistakable feeling. The feeling that made his knees weak and gave his fingertips a tingling sensation.

 

He was in love, no matter how hellish it felt.

 

* * *

 

 

Alexios wasn’t one for surprises. Coming home to those bright brown eyes already in his face with a smile nearly erupted a scream out of him. The girl on the other side instantly sprung up with a squeal.

 

“Alexios!” Phoibe had a glimmer and spark in her eyes as she always did. She was donned with her usual overalls that overlapped the sunflower yellow t-shirt. While she didn’t squeeze the air from his lungs in a restricting hug, her arms wrapped around him for practically an entire minute until he dragged her into the living room. Kassandra didn’t drive with him back home; she fancied staying after school for Kyra’s cheer practice more.

 

Phoibe continued to cling onto him, and with her childlike nature, she move to his legs instead. Sloppy movements and struggling to not trip over his own feet was what it took to venture towards the couch, Hopefully he could shake her off there. The girl squirmed and giggled the entire way there, moving her arms up and around his calves. Finally, he stopped and peered down at her. Those eyes held a familiar touch. They’ve watched over Phoibe for years and years. Markos adopted her at five and was out often, giving the responsibility of playing parent to them more often than usual.

 

“Are you ever going to get off you leech?”Alexios stared deep into those playful wide eyes.

 

“Nope!” She exclaimed and hollered a loud ‘whoop’. “You’re gonna have to get me off yourself; or are you too weak?”

 

“The day I’m weaker than you is the day I’m six feet under.” He teased, leaning down to grasp at her sides to yank her off. A few tugs later, she peeled right off his legs. The joyous jolt that ignited through him made him smirk. Swiftly, he snatched two ankles in a pile of wriggling limbs and dragged them over his shoulder. He paraded in circles with Phoibe on his back, who shrieked facetiously.

 

“Put me down! Put me down!” She commanded through fits of laughter. She thrashed and her legs kicked about to no avail.

 

He felt three years younger despite the crippling workload of a high school senior. “Never!” Alexios cried out. The sounds of jumping and yelping echoed through the living room’s walls. Once Alexios’ spine ached from the small fists that pounded on his back, he clutched the ankles tighter and swung around well enough to toss Phoibe on the couch. Her giggling fit finally settled with tiny bursts of chuckles here and there.

 

“Alexios,” A soft voice called out, “Would you please help with groceries?” He realized the sound of the rackity garage opening and the click of the door went unnoticed beneath the racket of the two. His mother Myrrine shot a warming smile across the room, plastic bags looped around her arms.

 

“Yeah.” Alexios answered, getting off from the couch to join in the almost weekly ritual of unpacking and organizing various items. It was at this time Kassandra pulled into the driveway, climbing out of the car to barge through the door. The siblings eyed each other with piercing stares. The daily competition has commenced. As the two were siblings after all, aspiring to make everything a tournament between them was common. His sister raced to the countertop, rushing with her hands to un-bag the several cans and snacks. They pushed and shoved back and forth with hasty movements. Only thing was left to do to win and weaken the other just to slip through the finish line of the last bag.

 

“Alexios has a crush on the football captain!” Kassandra blurted out, distracting Alexios perfectly enough to reach the last brown grocery bag. It was a dirty move but, oh, did it work. Then it was quiet; way too quiet for their family.

 

“Kassandra!” Alexios boomed in both frustration and embarrassment. He was planning on strangling the cocky girl until Phoibe dashed over to him with a gasp.

 

“You do? Who is he? Tell me, tell me, tell me!” She bounced at every syllable, filled with energy.

 

Shooing her away, Alexios chewed his inner cheek. “It’s _no one_ , Phoibe. Kassandra was just an ass and wanted to win at a stupid game.”

 

“Alexios! Do _not_ swear in front of Phoibe!” Myrrine scolded, her footsteps echoing from the stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

 

“Sorry,” His glare shifted to his sister, “I think you should go home, Phoibe. Markos might want you to help with dinner.” They shared goodbyes as the little girl slung her belongings she brought with her over her shoulder and skipped out the door. Alexios fummed and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers. “Why did you say that?” He questioned harshly.

 

“Well a girl has to do what she must to get what she wants.” She replied with a wink, flicking her head to toss the brunette braid over her shoulder. “Speaking of, have you been able to see him at all since the new semester?” Kassandra wrapped her hand around a washed apple and bit it with an audible crunch.

 

“Well, about that… He transfered into my Forensic Science class and now we’re partners for a month long project?” His tone rose as if he was ending with a question.

 

Kassandra sneered at this. “Now _that_ is entertaining. Tell me, what other cliches just happened in the span of twenty-four hours? Let me guess; he sits next to you; is practically perfect with looks and smarts; gave you his number; bumped into you at lunch so your tray fell and you had to clean up with him insisting on attending with you to the bathrooms to help clean; and you’re getting married on saturday?”

 

“Is it wrong that two-fifths of that is correct?”

 

“Not necessarily, but please tell me some more! Wait! Not yet! _Please_ tell me I got the phone number part right because, trust me, I can make this work with a few words here and there.” Kass tossed her half-eaten apple and settled her hand on her brother’s shoulder.

 

“Actually, yeah, you did. But, _no_ , you are not -- and _will_ not -- be influencing any of my conversations with him.” Which reminded him he needed to text him soon to avoid any disappointment. Alexios took out his phone, scrolling through contacts and selecting the most recent addition. _Breathe,_ he reminded himself with deep breaths, _relax._

 

Kassandra energetically leapt onto him, moving her head up and down to gain a better view of the phone’s screen. “Are you texting him now? Lemme see! Lemme see--” Alexios’ effective and quick shove to her gut silenced her fast, but she recovered just as promptly.

 

“Give me a moment Kassandra! He asked me to text him first, so that’s what I’m going to do.” He instructed her. The thumbs that hovered over letters started to shake with anticipation. It took him a moment to type out a sentence that sounded good enough. Delete, delete, type, delete, type, type again, delete all of it, and repeat until he decided on his diction.

 

**Alexios 4:06PM**

_Hey, this is Alexios, your partner in third period._

 

While it was basic and simple, creating just a calm enough balance that wasn’t too bold took a handful of attempts. And, surprisingly, his heart had a tranquil rhythm this time. That was until his eyes widened at what they saw.

 

**Thaletas 4:07PM**

_Hi! What’s up?_

 

Alexios’ broad chest heaved. “Kassandra,” His voice wavered, “help?” Her brother pleaded. She observed his expression, and it was heavy with worry. Concerned with what the football captain could’ve possibly responded with, she clasped the phone case tight to read off the messages.

 

“Seriously?” She said, the three-word message severely underwhelming, “Help? With starting a conversation? Boy, do I have a lot to teach you.” And with that Alexios received a lengthy talk and tutoring on how to simply respond to a text. He was certainly useless when it came to heartthrobs like Thaletas. Though given that text was from a handsome football captain, she couldn’t blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me as always <3 with the spring musical this week it's been hard to find time to write but I'm happy I was still able to get this out so it would be too long. Also, 3332 words? I have never written a chapter that long yet here we are.


	3. Weekend Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexios falls so deep he realizes he can't escape the mess Thaletas has caused inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes at the beginning will probably be to warn you for contents in the chapter) This chapter might be a bit unclear in the beginning but I might've self inserted with Alexios because that kid probably has anxiety and his thought process is WACK so it goes from like. 0 to 100 to 87 to 54 to 100 to 0 again. Just to let ya know <3

Their conversation went something along the lines of this:

 

**Alexios 4:38PM**

_Nothing much. Hbu?_

 

Yes, it took almost a half hour for Kassandra to ease her brother’s nerves and instruct him on proper texting tactics. She was bossy, of course, and plucked his phone from his fingers many times, but was actually rather helpful with her advice. The older sister hovered over him, eyes akin to an eagle when peering over his shoulder.

 

 **Thaletas** **4:39PM**

_Just got done with practice!_

 

_And btw_

 

_Was I right about the thing in class today?_

 

Alexios had already shooed away Kassandra at this time. The girl left with a ‘hmph’, but he insisted he knew what to do (a straight up lie, of course). Besides, he knew it was common knowledge and wiser to just behave like his average self, though a small dosage of Kassandra’s wisdom wouldn’t hurt. He even half expected her to observe from the next room, so it surprised him when he heard her footsteps march to her room.

 

**Alexios 4:40PM**

_What do you mean?_

 

**Thaletas 4:41PM**

_I mean I saw you during the last game of the first semester right?_

 

Oh great. Perfect time for a flashback of that late fall day. Around fifty degrees in retrospect. How he recalls witnessing Thaletas’ pure battle-like nature amidst the brutes of sporadic athletes. The minuscule thought makes his heart beat. It’s a shallow thud, but noticeable nonetheless. Before he could distract himself further, he set his thumbs to the keyboard of his phone.

 

**Alexios 4:43PM**

_Yeah I was there._

 

He decides to admit it. He knows he shouldn’t take shame, of course. It felt wrong to lie about attending a high school football game, let alone lie to Thaletas of all people.

 

**Thaletas 4:44PM**

_I’ve never seen you before until then_

 

_You should come to more games! The extra spirit is always appreciated! :)_

 

It was then he realized how quickly Thaletas responded. No left on read, no three minutes of suspenseful typing. It was deeply appreciated. But the last text sent is what really got Alexios. Did he openly invite him to _all the games?_ And with _anticipation_? He would’ve dropped his phone then and there if it weren’t for the next text that caused his fingers to press into the sides of the case.

 

**Thaletas 4:46PM**

_Which reminds me_

 

_Do you think I could come over to work on the project? I know we just got paired up but I hate waiting last minute_

 

The grip of his fist balanced out his sweaty palms, his hand white-knuckled from the force with shock. The room wasn’t spinning but it sure felt that way. _Get yourself together,_ Alexios told himself, screaming inside the mind of that scruffy-faced, messy bun senior who couldn’t hear over the sound of his rhythmic heartbeat. It was like a trance. A trance that took him five minutes to snap out of.

 

**Alexios 4:51PM**

_Sure if you’re okay with that_

 

_It’d be a good time to get to know each other ;)_

 

 _‘Add a little bit of flirting in the beginning, just so he knows’_ He remembers Kassandra telling him during her lengthy conversation. Plus, it was a smart move he must admit. Not pushy at all, in his opinion. Just enough so it can be taken in two ways, and hopefully Thaletas registered the text in the coy way it was intended to be. Maybe they’d flirt back and forth? Hit it off well, hopefully. A sensation that blossomed like spring buds flowered in his chest -- and funny thing is -- he enjoyed it. The giddy schoolgirl feeling made him forget anything wrong. Whether it was the peer pressure of deciding that fork-in-the-road choice that led him down to a good future or the stress of simply completing homework with lack of motivation.

 

**Thaletas 4:52PM**

_You’re right!_

 

_Collaboration is best when you know your partner!_

 

_Don’t wanna flunk the first project_

 

_I was thinking tomorrow_

Mission failed. With a huffy exhale, Alexios shook his head in his hands. The alluring athlete acknowledge the text as ordinary. Isn’t that excellent. Thaletas understood this as a strict acquaintance, and maybe -- _possibly_ \-- friend only partnership. It wasn’t as if it wasn’t already a prediction of his, but it bit at Alexios’ heart. Naturally, he wouldn’t want anything less than to get close to such an attractive should-be-a-model senior. Yet it left a venomous aftertaste in his throat. Why was this so sudden? Why did his heart drop of the acknowledgement of a text?

 

Dawning on him, he realized it. Unrequited love. Just from that text mixed with the anxiety he was already given, his mind knew Thaletas was _that_ kind of student. Given a project and suddenly it’s the main focus. Get it out of the way first to pay attention on other things. Only get to know someone for a better result of a better grade. Was that really what he was like? Alexios wanted to deny it, but given he had only talked to him less than twenty-four hours ago, it seemed verifiable. So much has occurred in that time it was hard to decipher left from right.

 

His mind was scattered. Thaletas, a crush that felt impeccable in every way, differed in affection. _Of course he feels different towards you, dumbass,_ Alexios harshly scolds himself. Minutes expanded and thoughts were racing. He wants to rewind time. To stop from whatever he did to decide that it was _Thaletas_ who made his heart race like that. Who dragged him into this dumb mess? Himself or his friends? His sister or fate? Whatever it was he wanted to yell at it until his throat strained. Surely he couldn’t be so in love with someone he had only spoken to once or twice that day that a text would send him haywire.

 

But all his did was frown. He was half-tempted to take a Xanax and forget his recent trainwreck of a thought process, but he stood still instead to get his conscience together. Bits and pieces to form a functioning whole again. He didn’t behave like this normally, but when his anxiety worsened his head derailed from rational thinking. Breathing techniques he researched online aided in calming down. After his heart rate settled he maneuvered his gaze to the still screen of his phone.

 

**Alexios 5:00PM**

_Yeah sounds good. I’ll send you the address and we can work things out from there_.

 

Why was he so upset again? He ran into hot heterosexual people constantly last year; what made Thaletas any different? What made him special? Sure he held an aura to him and had a smile that could leave even a statue debauched. But the pain in his chest stung and it stung badly. This has never happened to him when he thinks about it. It was like a thorn from a rose; beautiful yet painful. It’s agonizing feeling when he accepts Thaletas would most likely never reciprocate feelings. But it still leaves the question that slouched on his spine and echoed in his head as he carried it to bed. Even after he blasted music in his ears to distract from that repetitive sound, that constant question that irritated every nerve. Even after he stretched and even after he did his homework (which is very surprising). It still reiterated, forever ringing until his eyes grew heavy.

 

_What made Thaletas different?_

 

* * *

 

  


A sharp whistle blow sliced through air.

  
“Practice is over! Go get water -- Lysander be sure to pick up those feet during exercises.”

 

“Got it, Coach.”

 

It was four o’clock, partly sunny that would eventually clear by nightfall. The sun was increasing it’s burning heat as time past but he breeze kept it’s soothing chill, so the team was thankful. Thaletas wiped the sweat that collected on his head and brow and gazed up. It was nice to appreciate nature, but he stared daggers into the yellow orb in the sky. The climate was sure to get hotter soon, and he cursed the thought. He loved football, would happily die for his team even, but the blistering heat that served as an inevitable doom was the bane of his existence. When he looked away, his vision was dotted and distorted, but healed in a few seconds.

 

The football captain grabbed the water bottle he had left on the metal bleacher and guzzled each drop. With refreshment after several aching drills and exercises, Thaletas felt nearly one-hundred percent. Only thing left was a nap and hibernation. After changing in the locker room, he slung the gym bag he used for practice over his shoulder. Walking in the exact opposite direction of his teammates, he returned to the field. A soft exhale escaped him and he beamed. While this wasn’t his destination, it still held valuable memories of his high school year.

 

But what he really scavenged for was the sight of a familiar gravel trail. When he first joined the rambunctious team of testosterone, discovery of the rocky path lured him constantly after practice. He skipped across the grass, ignoring the one or two pebbles that slipped into his shoes while racing down the trail. Thaletas slowed to a sluggish walk, head turning to examine the abundance of green and brown that welcomed him. As the trail led into a woodland mass, the sun grew tired. It slowly fell down to set, like weights pulled against it. Eventually, he reached the crumbling structure at the end of the path.

 

They say it used to be an old business headquarters, but the company ran out of money and was forced to shut down shortly after their debt after a severe economy crisis. The property was bulldozed in the 30s, its eroded and weathered concrete remains proding out of the ground like ancient ruins. Moss and flowers tangled together at the base of each remnant. The sun’s golden cast was a serene, rich hue that made the nature glow like heavenly rods.

 

Thaletas adored the tranquility the area had, for he had returned to it every evening when practice was over. He wasn’t sure why it was so enticing, why it seduced him like some ethereal beauty, but it didn’t bother him. He honestly loved the place. It cleared his mind and, he felt foolish to admit it, made him feel enlightened; like he could philosophize while perched on a stone substitute for a chair.

 

A soft buzz from his pocket caught his attention and diverted him from the ruins. A text? From an unknown number it seemed. It belonged to Alexios, the senior he was partnered with in his third period. Ever since recognition and placing a name to the man who showed up to his last game without previous attendance, Thaletas deemed him interesting. It was something hard to explain, and could probably be blamed on the student’s attitude. From assumptions and observations, Thaletas could see he was a student that didn’t try too hard, but held up walls. He looked carefree in class, but when Thaletas approached he was rewarded stutters and stares. There was something that boy Alexios was hiding from him and it only made him more intrigued.

 

He replied with a greeting and a conversation starter. It was suspicious and strange how it took a half hour for an answer to send through; maybe he had chores to complete? Then he asked the question that had been annoying him through practice; he had seen him before correct? He was almost fully certain he was. It’s a relief when he’s right, it would’ve been embarrassing if he was wrong. Thaletas found himself grinning as he texted, but didn’t cease. He had been surrounded by the lowkey assholes of his team, so the change in atmosphere was welcomed.

 

 _Shit_.

 

Football practice took up most of his school week, the weekends and Wednesdays being his only days without practice. It was stressful to think how he would collaborate on a project with a shortage in time. His only options were tomorrow or waiting for the weekend, so he risked a text. It wasn’t odd to already request to come over, right? Wait -- why was he even worried about this? This was just another project he needed to finish to graduate, not a mountain to climb. Yet it still felt that way. Another wave of relief when Alexios responded with what he registered as a nonchalant tone.

 

_It’d be a good time to get to know each other ;)_

 

He had to reread the text again. Thaletas didn’t know how to take it, so he attempted to take it in a positive way. Surely that means his partner wanted to be friends right? It sounded like a proposal for a friendship, so Thaletas accepted. It would strengthen their final product if they were bonded well, right? The project was important, but a chance to get away from the douches that lounged around at lunch and practice on his team was a chance he would take. He completely ignored the suggestive emoji at the end and waited for a reply. It took almost ten minutes for an reply, but Alexios agreed, and that was all he needed.

 

Thaletas shoved his phone in his pocket and walked back up the gravel trail, across the field, and into the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

 

Class the next day was quick, each minute ticking by like lightspeed. Lectures and assignments flowed as if time was made into a river. Maybe it was because Alexios napped through the majority of each class. It was hard to blame him. He recent outburst and freakout from the day before caused him to fall asleep at 2:00AM. He didn’t know why an explosion of stress overwhelmed him yesterday, but he blamed it on Thaletas and the web of feelings he was caught in. Barnabas didn’t share the opportunity of working with partners today, leaving the anticipation of that afternoon still bubbling inside like a hot tea kettle. Alexios had to ignore the voice in his head that spoke with poison. He knew he was stuck knee-deep in unrequited love, but it was irresistible.

 

After the school bell ring, he continued throughout his day; meeting with Lykaon and Alkibiades for long talks that expanded through lunch; battling to stay awake in fourth; and unfortunately hitting every red light on the way home. He knows his mother notified him that Phoibe would be returning while Markos was working (whatever new job he had now), but was still surprised when she appears in the kitchen cutting carrots with Myrrine.

 

“Hello Alexios.” They both greeted at once, giggling at the coincidence.

 

“Hey. Are you two making dinner?”

 

“Yup! Your _mater’s_ famous stew!” Phoibe chimed. She almost slipped the knife against her thumb, thank gods for her quick reactions.

 

Alexios hummed in approval. “Sounds good,” He turned to Myrrine, remembering Thaletas, “Hey, _mater_ , I have a… friend coming here to work on a project for my Forensic Science class. That good?”

 

“That’s fine with me.” Her motherly smile could melt snow and warmed hearts, it got Alexios every time and made him smile right back.

 

Phoibe tossed her knife when she finished dicing the carrots she was given. “Alexios! Wanna play a game?”

 

“Let me guess--”

 

“Mario Kart!” She squealed. The little girl was obsessed and scarily competitive with the game. She’d replay the same round if it meant getting first place and bragging rights. Alexios always went easy no matter how many times he said he wasn’t. It was nice to see her grin with satisfaction when she won, so he slipped on banana peels, was tossed by turtle shells, just to let her win.

 

After some more of her begging, he nodded. “Fine, fine. I’ll load it up.” Leading the girl into the living room, Alexios picked up the disc delicately and inserted it. Phoibe took purchase on the zebra bean-bag while Alexios rather fancied the soft comfort of the couch. Each player took a control, selecting their desired character and deciding the map. During the first lap Alexios hid his plan to lose by taking first, becoming the target of not only Phoibe but the CPUs as well.

 

Four games lost later, Myrinne entered the room, knocking against the wall. It was hard to get the attention of the two who had been yelling frustratingly at one another in confidence, so she repeated the knock. With the last seconds of the lap left, the suspension was killer, each second could make a different. At this point, Alexios didn’t try to lose. He wanted to win, and the contagious competition coursed in his blood. When Phoibe one once again he groaned, but before words escaped his _mater_ took advantage of the lack of a distraction.

 

“Phoibe. Markos called to say he’s home and you can head there now.”

 

Phoibe perked up, bouncing to her feet and grabbing her stuff. “Thank you for letting me stay over! Hope you like the taste of defeat Alexios-- Hey there’s another car in the driveway! And it isn’t Kassandra’s?”

 

“What?” Alexios’ eyebrow rose in confusion. Who would -- Oh shit. Thaletas. “It’s no one!” Alexios shouted. “You can go Phoibe, don’t keep Markos waiting. Walk safe!”

 

“I will!” She pranced outside, waving while stepping out the door. “Bye Alexios!” And then she was gone. It wasn’t until a few seconds later a knock on the door followed. Before anyone could even _think_ about opening the door, Alexios already stood in front of it. He combed his fingers through the wavy mass of his beaded hair and -- oh, who was he kidding. Without another delay, he opened the door to the freckled face of Thaletas.

 

“Oh! Hey!” The captain chimed in greeting. “May I come in?”

 

“Don’t see why not.” He flashed a quick grin, stepping out of the way to offer room to enter. Thaletas almost looked out of place in such a small out, like he belonged more in a palace. He didn’t mind the smaller space though because he walked right in and took off his shoes to place them by the front door. “Welcome to my humble abode.” Alexios apathetically rose an arm to showcase the house.

 

“My thanks,” Thaletas gave that radiating smile that made Alexios weak in the knees, so weak he feared walking might cause him to trip over himself, “I-- Is that Mario Kart 8?”

 

Alexios sighed as his forgot to power off the TV and made his way over to the remote to shut it down until Thaletas spoke quietly.

 

“Can I play?”

 

Alexios turned and blinked wide-eyed at him. “What?” He questioned, both for clarification and higher volume. He didn’t wish to think wrongly, but was over a hundred percent sure he heard correctly.

 

“I was just wondering if I -- we could play? You can’t play Mario Kart with one person, idiot, then it’s no fun…” Thaletas mumbled in a scolding tone at the end to himself, which Alexios found cute. Gods, how the use of _we_ made the pumping organ in his ribcage swell against his bones. Yet this warmed his heart as well as excite it, for his recent assumption was most likely incorrect. Maybe Thaletas wasn’t just in it for a good grade, maybe he had an ulterior motive?

 

“What about the project?”

 

“Oh, it’ll be fine. Say, at 3:45 we’ll work on it. Good with you?”

 

“Sounds alright with me.” Alexios took his seat on the couch with Thaletas next to him. They were close, too close, and right when he was sure he could handle it, Thaletas elbowed him playfully.

  
“Then get ready, because I was the champion at this game.”

 

Alexios responded with an eye roll and a laugh, casually looking away to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. Does he know how cute he is? Competitive suited the team captain well and was probably a main personality of him. Usually, he’d find it a hindrance, but Thaletas made it so damn _adorable_ . His heart was racing and he wanted to rest his head on those shoulders, hold his hand, kiss his lips, just _touch_ him. He was close enough to almost rub against him, but he didn’t take that risk. There was a pain that followed with thinking about Thaletas, and that was the toxin of the impossibility.

 

But his brown eyes caught the ambitious spark in those hazel ones, and he forgot everything for a moment. He didn’t think about the crushing unrequited love, the project. Time stopped and it was just him, Thaletas, and a Nintendo game that somehow sparked the interest in a football captain.

 

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!! That was chapter three wOO! As I post this I just got done with a week long bad cold that held me back from writing until I got motivation from a friend on Thursday or Friday (Thank you Zara!!) and power through to finish today so I will go back and look over typos and mistakes but I just wanted to get this out lol


	4. Social Cues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The football captain is a secret nerd, I see.” Alexios smirked flirtatiously. 
> 
> “You wouldn’t dare tell a soul.” Thaletas sneered in an mimicking timbre, heavy with what Alexios took as coquetry.
> 
> “Oh, just keep it in mind, Number 13.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexios falls deeper and deeper to a point of no return
> 
> (tw for alcohol in this chapter, but it's not much)

When 3:45 came around, the throats of the two were strained from aggressive laughing and shouting. The duo had spent the past forty-five minutes with back-to-back rounds and laps of Mario Kart. Thaletas had set a timer on his phone to notify when the two were to begin their planning. It was a shrill chime that repeated on a loop until the game was paused and Thaletas reaches a hand over to cease the noise. It’s upsetting because the match was ended mid-game, and the two had been tied in points. They would have to rematch to get a final result if they wanted to see who’s better.

 

“So, project time, yeah?” Alexios tilted his head, much like a dog. Thaletas hummed, accompanied with a nod.

 

“Do you have a table or something we could work on? No offense, this couch is comfortable, but a hard surface is preferable.” Thaletas picked up the small bag he brought with him, probably filled with paper and pencils and notes. It slung over his broad shoulders perfectly, cupping around his left one in such a way that defined the muscle of his arm more.

 

“I have a desk in my room that’s big enough for two…?” Alexios mumbled audibly enough. He face went hot with the idea of just bringing Thaletas into his room. There was a drumming in his chest when Thaletas looked back at him, those soft-looking lips curving into a smile.

 

“Sure, lead the way.” The brunette agreed, following Alexios up the stairs. Picture frames of a happy family dotted the wall. Thaletas paused at one with a golden frame. A mother and a father grinned proudly at the camera while three children faught below them. A little girl snickered as the two boys yelled at one another, each ready to throw a punch.

 

“Is this you?” Thaletas pointed at the boy with thick black hair.

 

Alexios, turning around to meet the familiar painting chuckled. “That bastard? Oh god no, that’s Stentor,” He shook his head towards the other boy, the one whose hair was shaved clean, “ _That_ ’ _s_ me.”

 

Thaletas did a double take. The kid and the senior before him looked nothing alike. The only similarity he could find was the bright brown eyes that suited well with sharp cheeks. “ _That’s you_ ? Your hair is completely different! I mean -- you actually _have_ hair now.” His stomach couldn’t fight the urge to laugh, and it rolled off his tongue in short giggles.

 

“Yeah, well I had to make up for the loss somehow. Come on.” Alexios walked up the stairs again, followed by the short laughs of his partner. They came to a hallway and Alexios opened the white wood door to his room. It wasn’t big, but it was so comfortable you wouldn’t notice. There was a long glass desk propped up against a window with a laptop and two potted succulents soaking in the sun’s rays. The natural light spilled into the room and warmed the carpet floor that stretched to the small, low elevated bed to the oak dresser directly across. Two chairs were parked against the glass desk, perfect. Thaletas almost noticed the small hint of blush across Alexios’ face. Almost.

 

“So let’s work on this project, yeah?” Alexios suggested, scratching the back of his neck nervously. They both took a seat and Thaletas started right away. It was like he turned into someone completely different. He was focused and unbothered, hunching over a piece of paper with their rubric right beside them. Alexios hesitated to sit next to him, as if a sound would disturb him and serve as an annoyance. So he slowly lowered himself into the chair left of Thaletas and watched him closely. Shouldn’t they be talking? Communicating? He opted to gaze at Thaletas. He’s face was sculpted with utmost precision with his rigid jawline and slightly curved nose. Then there are the freckles, sunkissed and splattered like paint that made his face all the more elegant. Hazel-brown eyes met his own and shocked him into actuality, but Thaletas seemed more surprised than Alexios and opened his mouth with a gasp.

 

“I’m so sorry! Guess I sorta went all ‘machine’ or something on you.” His laugh was nervous at the end, but full of a grin nonetheless. He fetched a second piece of paper and plucked a pencil from a small ceramic jar by the succulents.

 

“It’s alright, don’t apologize. What were you writing down anyways?” Alexios haunched over the desk to try and peek over Thaletas’ wide arm that blocked the paper.

 

Thaletas used that same arm to nudge Alexios’ chest. “Ideas for the project, idiot. We need a believable story and all we’ve taken notes on are lividity and rigor mortis.” He tapped the pencil against his lips, which were a bit too distracting for Alexios.

 

“Well we could always just establish a character and build off of that?” He suggested, shrugging and slouching in his chair.

 

“Aha! Good plan! So, for the victim, I was thinking…” Alexios tried to listen, he really did. But Thaletas served too hazardous for his health. With his jubilant rants and excited simpers. Thaletas was a normally calm and easygoing man, but when it’s a topic he’s interested in (like football or athleticism) he changes moods to something excited. And so, so far, Alexios had met Normal Thaletas, Excited Thaletas, and Work Thaletas. He picked out important bits in pieces that they both wrote down, and apparently the football captain was going on about a woman who has died from suffocation, but was shot before hand. The story was that the unfortunate victim was being chased after a murderer shot her, and when cornered, strangled to death.

 

“Remind me not to be in a room alone with you.” Alexios said, but, oh, did he lie straight through his teeth.

 

“Oh, don’t be afraid. We’re alone in a room right now, and have been for fifteen minutes. I’m _pretty_ sure you can trust me.” Thaletas smirked at him, which sent the circuits in Alexios’ brain to malfunction and go haywire. The overheating of his brain traversed to his face, which he quickly hid. He continued jotting down notes and discussing possible adjustments to their original idea. He was enjoying a lot more than he anticipated, and it proved to be less of a project and more as time to bond; to share ideas and get to know the mind of his partner. They were similar, the football captain and the school loner (despite his two close friends). The two agreed on several topics that eventually led them astray from the project to talk more about interests. Thaletas had never broken a bone for someone in such a rowdy sport, and thanked the gods everyday he didn’t. Alexios, on the other hand, shared his bad habit of getting into fights, along with a fun story of how he broke his pinky finger, which was a long story. Lesson learned: Don’t mess around with goats. They shared laughs and stories and giggles, brightening the day as if the sun was still in the sky as it was when it was noon.

 

Eventually, Thaletas’ dad texted him, questioning his whereabouts and what he was doing. In the short silence, Alexios thought he heard footsteps from outside the half-closed door, but pardoned it as creaky floorboards. Excusing himself for a phone call to explain himself, Thaletas whispered quietly into the air. Alexios didn’t hear much, if not, anything at all, but frowned as Thaletas started to pack up.

 

“Sorry, dad wants me home soon. I don’t wish to piss him off more given I forgot to let him know I was coming here.” Alexios shook his head at that, there was no need to say sorry when he knows he should leave. “I had a good time,” He admitted in a sheepish voice for some unknown reason, “Would you like to do this again? I mean, maybe not to work on some lame project where we’d be given time in class, but you know, as friends? I heard there’s a party this weekend over at Lysander’s house. Would you like to go?”

 

A party? “Y-Yeah!” Alexios responded, his hands sweaty and buzzing. He was left a blushing red mess in his chair, slouched against the rim and barely capable of forming a sentence without drawback. Did Thaletas just ask him out? It was as friends, of course, but it lifted so much off his shoulders. The boy he’d been crushing on had invited him to a party in hopes of getting _closer_. He knew not to dwell on it like an invitation to prom, but he was electrified with delight. It washed into him as a giddy feeling after his mind came back to life.

 

And that weekend couldn’t come sooner.

 

* * *

 

 

The lunch bell rang and third period was over. Barnabas was cut off from one of his many stories about when he was young and several others dashed out the door with Alexios. He needed to tell Lykaon and Alkibiades about the party. For the past couple days he had been forgetting to inform them at lunch. They were major distractions and jumped from topic to topic, so of course getting his mind on track to his original motive was a difficult thing to do.

 

Forensic Science was proving to be more and more of a challenging task as time grew on. Though they were joined when Barnabas allowed permission, when apart Thaletas and Alexios shared quick glances. They’d either snicker in class from texts criticizing their teacher or flash simple smiles. Thaletas even caught Alexios when he stared too long and crossed his eyes to bring his partner back into reality. For once, Alexios actively took notes and jotted down pointers that could be useful to the project. Thaletas was changing him; for better or for worse, he didn’t know. The boy was a beautiful distraction, but filled Alexios with motivation to impress someone so out of his league.

 

He decided it was a good change.

 

Slipping through tight the openings of crowded students, Alexios slid into the cafeteria, scanning surroundings for his friends. Once again at their claimed lunch table it seemed. Lykaon and Alkibiades’ faces were painted with smirks, a glare from each paired with them. Then he saw a third figure, hunched over a phone and a still expression. Almost tripping on his own feet, Alexios stumbled closer, trying to get a closer look, but he knew who it was. Thaletas, separated from his usual clique of football jocks, sat undisturbed at their table. He noticed Alexios when his eyes peeled from his screen, acknowledging a familiar face, and smiled. After Alexios smiled back, he dragged Alkibiades by his right arm.

 

When they were out of range, he harshly whispered. “Why is Thaletas at our table?” It came out louder than he wanted, but he was too shocked to care.

 

“So he _is_ who you’re crushing on! Kassandra--”

 

“ _Malaka!_ She told you?” The itching nerve to strangle his sister started to settle in.

 

Alkibiades rested a hand on his shoulder, using the other to swat away hair in his face. “Hey, talk to him. What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“The worst that can happen is that I say something I regret and think about it for the rest of eternity! That or he gets so weirded out he refuses to look me in the eye and doesn’t talk to me at the party tomorrow!” His tone was panicked, hand gestures extra with movement.

 

“Wait, wait, wait -- there’s a party tomorrow?”

 

Shit. He forgot once again he needed to tell _both_ Lykaon and Alkibiades. “Yes,” He continued, “There’s a party tomorrow at Lysander’s house. Thaletas invited me. Just please help me--”

 

“Let me tell Lykie!” The boy pranced off in the direction of their luncheon table, not giving Alexios a chance to finish his sentence before promptly sitting down with a cheshire grin. Lykaon seemed to nod and accept the proposal he was given by Alkibiades. If he rolled his eyes back any more they’d reach the inside of his head. Yet, he still returned with the knowledge on how chaotic the two boys were when together, even if Lykaon was the voice of reason. He sat down, initiating eye contact almost immediately with Thaletas. Those brown eyes filled with soul almost instantly. As well as gullibility to Alkibiades and Lykaon’s intentions, but he didn’t need to know about that. They shared smiles, bright teeth showing under soft-looking lips. A stare held meaning to Alexios, as if a conversation happened at just a glance. ‘Hey’, those eyes greeted him without words, and it made him fall in love even more.

 

“Don’t you eat lunch with your team?” Alexios started. He hid his vibrating heart with a calm voice.

 

“Most of them are assholes other than Lysander and Demosthenes. I’m taking a liking to the change of scenery.” Lips curved into a closed-mouth smile, each ounce still filled with the same kindness as an open-mouth grin.

 

The four of them chatted, exchanging stories of classes and embarrassing tales. Alkibiades deemed it fit to share infuriatingly embarrassing memories of Alexios to every person that occasionally made it to their claimed table in efforts to scare them off, but he showed mercy, deciding it better to keep Thaletas around until Alexios was comfortable with sharing personal stories. It’s rare to see such a humble act from an arrogant man like Alkibiades, so it touched his heart, warming it in all the right ways. He was surrounded by good friends who cared about him, no matter how teasing they were with his crush on the football captain. Alexios eventually remembered he needed to eat and excused himself to fetch some food from the line that slowly dispersed into different tables. He rejoined a few minutes later, continuing whatever topic was current while he was gone. And so they sat like this until the bell rang, Thaletas admitting how this experience was far more entertaining than sitting with his usual clique, parting to their last class of the day soon after.

 

A pinching ache pressed into Alexios’ chest, reminding him of that lovesick feeling. The need to forget and travel back in time returned, but what would he be doing without Thaletas? Sitting in his room scrolling through his feed for the fifth time, mesmerized by photos and colors in a hazy state. He was starting to do his homework again, being productive once more. It was unsure where he would be without meeting such a handsome, talented, athletic, successful, and an altogether perfect man, but not in the best place he decided. So he smiled in hope and joy for his future. This attraction shouldn’t be thought of an unrequited curse, as unrequited as it was, but as a saving grace. And with that in his mind he couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s around 7:00 PM and the sun was far gone, hidden behind the shadows the moon brought. Lines of cars were lines up like ants against the curb, crowding around the house that sat at the end of the cul de sac. Shutting the door and climbing out of the shitty 2012 Ford Fusion he owned, Alexios stood outside the large brick house matched with white roofing with a quizzical look. The drumming base of drowned out music could still be heard meters and meters away. Few shouts and laughs could be picked up if you listened hard enough, but too much was in his mind to think about that. Was Thaletas already there? He had no clue what his car looked like so his guess was 50-50. Either one of the nine cars was Thaletas’ or not, no in between. After collecting his barings and his mind, he approached the walkway to the front door, careful not to step on the grass. A gnome guarded the doorway, porcelain eyes staring deeply at any trespasser and succeeded with giving Alexios a chill down his spine. He knocked on the oak door, balling his fist up and using the knuckle to produce a louder sound. When no one answered he tried a second time. Then a third. Then a fourth and fifth. He reached for the doorbell but was interrupted when the door opened. It revealed a giggly boy, presumably Lysander.

 

“Welcome! Come in! Come in! Drinks and snacks are in the kitchen!” His speech was slurred, probably influenced by whatever drinks where held in the kitchen. Alexios cautiously stepped in, wincing at the ear pain that came with the loud music. It shook his core, vibrations tickling his feet. The living room was packed with a crowd, heads bobbing to the bass that thundered in the same room. The kitchen seemed to be straight ahead after a long hallway, a perfect distance from the music and the people. _Wouldn’t mind camping there_ , he thought, shuffling his feet out of his shoes by the front door.

 

The kitchen was homey, white walls and tiled flooring, decorated with cabinets and a marble island in the middle. There was only one or two other kids who filled up their plastic cups with whatever mystery juice flowed in the glass bowl provided. Almost involuntarily, Alexios plucked a cup from a stack and used the ladle given to him to fill it up. A sip felt intoxicatingly sweet, with a burning sensation that hinted at the alcohol present. _Just one cup_ , he told himself, not wanting to get into any car accidents on the way home. He could spot Alkibiades in the raving crowd, trying to balance his cup in one hand while dancing, spilling everywhere in the process. It was amusing to observe Lykaon’s incoherent shouting, as if he believed his voice can reach Alkibiades over the music, let alone all the partying commotion.

 

Alexios decided to move his camp out site to a more convenient area for spying. A place that provided a birds eye view of things. He decided the stairs, hiking up to the fifth or so step and taking a seat to the far left. He was still able to see across the railing, which was perfect if something more entertaining occured. With small sips from his cup, the senior pulled out his phone, clearing out notifications that stacked up over time. While he was so immersed in his phone, a figure took place to his right on the stairs. He didn’t notice until a gentle shove in his hip shocked him out of his trance. And of course he’d recognize that braided rattail and freckled face anywhere.

 

“Hey,” Thaletas grinned, “I’m glad you could make it.”

 

Alexios shrugged, brushing it off humbly. “I had nothing better to do. Besides, I think I find this better than hibernating in a cocoon of blankets back home. Which begs the question; why aren’t you out there, partying with the rest of your team and everyone else?”

 

Thaletas hummed, mouth bending into a slight frown. “Hmm, I think I like the quiet more. Plus, I’m not really in the mood to deal with assholes, let alone _drunk_ assholes.” He stood up suddenly, both hands shoved in jean pockets.

 

“Where are you going now?” Alexios questioned, perking up an eyebrow.

 

“Outside, care to join me?” Thaletas had an inviting tone that Alexios couldn’t refuse. They waded through the bustling crowd, with echoes of “pardon me”s and grumbles. Once free from the swarm of teenagers, the two walked through the kitchen. Thaletas guided Alexios across the dining room, sliding the door that welcomed a wooden plank porch on the other side open. It brought in a breeze that surprisingly felt warm. The flora was recovering from the winter, but buds and leaves began to rebuild along with the increase in temperature. He dropped his arms over the railing, plastic cup still in one hand. Alexios inhaled through his nose, releasing the mildly warm air through his mouth.

 

“It’s really nice out here.” Thaletas began with a grin.

 

“Just wait until summer. Fireflies will be _everywhere_. I remember when my family used to camp and me and my sister would compete on who could catch the most bugs; be it beetles or those glowing little guys.” Alexios reminisced. Of course back then the air was humid and he was much much younger. He could still feel the prickling grass against his bare feet as he raced to catch insects against his sister.

 

Thaletas let out a loud laugh, which shocked Alexios. He wiped away at his eyes when his laugh died out. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, pff, it’s just… I still can’t get over how you were _bald_!” That sweet stomach laugh erupted again, Thaletas clutching his stomach to suppress it. The sight made Alexios smile widely.

 

“Hey, I’ll let you know that when I started to grow out my hair, my _mater_ used to say I looked like a young Michael Antonakos.”

 

“The actor?” Thaletas leaned in close, almost too close, to Alexios’ face. He examined him, eyes following the outline of his nose, mouth, and eyes. They remained like that for a few seconds, eyes holding an elongated stare. When Thaletas pulled away his jaw went into a slack circle, his mouth agape in a surprised state. “Holy shit she’s right…” He said almost in disbelief.

 

Alexios chuckled nervously, eyes peeling away towards the backyard. “So, how has practice been?”

 

The eye roll Thaletas gave seemed to speak for himself. “At the moment it’s just conditioning, lots of practice before the season actually starts. Since it’s the seniors’ last year, it’s almost as if Coach wants us to be like soldiers. Hell, I even expected him to have us chant ‘This is Sparta’! Heh.. What?” The captain caught Alexios’ confused glare.

 

“I don’t get it.” He said hesitantly, gulping down the last of his cup.

 

He practically jumped when Thaletas gasped so loudly. “You don’t get the reference? _The 300_ ? You know Leonidas and the 300 Spartans? Wha -- I can’t believe you!” He sounded… _offended_? Alexios hadn’t experienced this side to Thaletas, and was quite worried about the outcome and what he had just pulled himself into. “It’s settled! You haven’t lived until you see this movie, and I don’t care if you’re busy. Next week, my house. We can work out the details later, understood?”

 

“I-- What--” Alexios stammered, seconds flying by so fast he felt his brain fry. What just happened? With a quick rundown of the last minute, he understood. Thaletas seemed to have an attachment to his movies and references, and got frustratingly adorable when discovering Alexios’ lack of having seen it, even if it was slightly intimidating. “I-- sure?”

 

“Good! It’s a very personal favorite of mine,” His tone was calmer, and his eyes no longer showed anger, “We might even have some time to watch some other classics, too.”

 

“The football captain is a secret nerd, I see.” Alexios smirked flirtatiously.

 

“You wouldn’t dare tell a soul.” Thaletas sneered in an mimicking timbre, heavy with what Alexios took as coquetry.

 

“Oh, just keep it in mind, Number 13.”

 

They had a habit of talking for hours, yet were interrupted by the stumbling body of Alkbiades, followed by a cautious and frantic Lykaon. Alexios had to excuse himself from the talk, yet Thaletas shook his head, offering to lift Alkbiades up to assist in getting him home. The flow of the music that swayed those that could still stand looped in the living room, the bass’ vibrations now a soothing feeling in his body. Thaletas climbed in Alexios’ car, claiming passenger’s seat and explaining that he was driven by a fellow football player. Alexios took this as an opportunity to escort Thaletas home, memorizing the turns and stops that directed him to his house. It wasn’t too big, but not too small, a perfect size for someone so.. _Thaletas_. The mix of porchlights and the moon’s shine casted a glow that curved around the braid that haloed his head, making Alexios’ heart pound. They waved each other with shy smiles, Alexios taking the wheel to drop Alkibiades off at home. Lykaon carried him to the door, offering to stay with the drunk man through the night and his inevitable hangover, but was denied by the blonde boy’s parents. Lykaon was soon dropped off at his own house after that, calling Alexios the mom of their group, no matter how foreign the words were on his tongue.

 

When Alexios arrived home he climbed the stairs with ease, careful to avoid the creaky steps that would alert his parents that should’ve been dead asleep by now. Once opening the door to his room he let gravity pull his body down to his bed, shoving his head in his pillow. Fingers gripped the sheets until white-knuckled, a lovesick groan muffled by the cushion. He could feel the aching love and yearning inside of him grow. It was bittersweet. For it felt so amazing like an addicting high, but the chance of an actual relationship was unlikely. He smiled helplessly, turning on his back and looking up at the popcorn ceiling that imitated constellations above him.  


And sleep crashed down on him like rough waves, dragging him into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 4!! FINALLY!! It's been very busy at school since I was out for the majority of last week and had SO MUCH TO CATCH UP ON!! I have a big project that might hinder the development but! I'm very determined to get chapter 5 out next week or so <3 as always, thank you for reading!


	5. Lost In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m well, thank you.” He appreciated Thaletas’ humbleness and felt like he could finally dig his hands out from his pockets.
> 
> “Welcome to my humble abode.” Thaletas smirked. It made Alexios’ heart skip a beat, but he returned with a sneer of his own. 
> 
> “Stealing phrases now are we?”

The blaring screech of the repetitive beep that echoed from the bedside alarm clock startled Alexios awake. It drove him from his bed quickly, limbs flailing over to cease the ringing noise. It took a single slap over the top for the alarm to shut up, a sigh of relief. 

 

It was Monday morning and school would start in an hour and a half. He made a habit to wake up early enough to still leisure in free time before having to depart and get properly dressed. Time dragged on and pulled the seconds like heavy weights until he finally mumbled and shifted out of his horribly messy bed. Restless sleep usually resulted in a mishmash chaos of blankets that slipped out of their tucked corners. 

 

He undressed, examining his bare chest in the mirror. Last night he spent the sluggish minutes thinking about the soft and calloused hands that his sleep deprived mind begged to feel, across his skin, ghosting over muscles. He didn’t get much time to rest last night, his loud and booming thoughts imprinted in his mind as a reminder of what felt like a cage. Recently, especially after Saturday’s party, he’d been eager. Eager to feel those palms messaging his body, traversing across tan skin with the lightest touch. He had an idea that Thaletas was a gentle man, slow and careful with his touches, and that made Alexios all the more needy with love. 

 

He had to force his eyes away from the mirror, casually rubbing his eyes in effort to clear the fog that hazed in his mind. He threw on a crimson red hoodie over a white shirt over jet black jeans that hugged his waist perfectly. Scattered papers of finished and half-assed homework was shoved into his bag, a slightly crumbling sound emitting from the bending sides and corners, but he could care less. If he wanted to avoid traffic he’d have to leave as soon as he finished getting ready, which propelled him to hurry up. After brushing his teeth he spent a few minutes fixating on tidying up the messy beads in his hair that hung loosely to strands. After readjusting them to a tighter fit and collecting a section of course brown hair into a bun at the top of his head, Alexios threw his backpack over his shoulder. Without a care, he shoveled his feet into his shoes, probably ruining them at the same time but the thought didn’t really matter to him.

 

The harmonic ding of his unlocked car was high pitched but held a cute tone to it, something that strangely made him smile in the early hours of the morning. Kassandra, as usual, prefered taking her own car to school, but it was just a race of whoever was first to leave, because the later one had to drive Stentor (who was still trying to gain his permit at the moment) to school in the same car. Alexios refused to put up with the brat’s attitude at 6:00AM, let alone any hour of the day. The boy’s talks would usually be insulting with a tone that could curdle milk, and what was scary was that he  _ wasn’t _ all bark no bite. Stentor could fend for himself, and came with a sour behavior as well, which was a dangerous and threatening combo in Alexios’ opinion. Yet it did explain his perfect fit with the debate team. 

 

Traffic, as he expected, wasn’t too bad. He unfortunately ran into some buses that halted with a miserable screech to pick up students, but made it to school at quite an early time. With the instinct navigation he possessed, Alexios quickly made it to his first period, relaxing in his assigned seat. 

 

He had an unread message. Seems like he left his phone on silent while sleeping and forgot to turn it back on. 

 

**Thaletas 6:32AM**

_ Are you at school yet? _

 

It was a strange question, given he was no one’s friend at such an ungodly hour. Thaletas was an acception. 

 

**Alexios 6:47AM**

_ Sorry for the late response _

 

_ Yeah _

 

_ What’s up? _

 

**Thaletas 6:48AM**

_ Don’t apologize it’s okay _

 

_ Just wondering if you’re still up for this weekend _

 

_ I was thinking Saturday at 5 or 6? _

 

That’s right. Thaletas’ outburst, while scary but still cute, ensued to an invitation and comprise of a late-night movie binge. A fire flickered in his chest, most likely in his heart, and ignited his whole body with a radiating warmth. The thought of cuddled against the couch for warmth or for achieving comfortability filled him with a giddy and bubbly euphoria. While he was wise enough to know the scene that replayed in his head was bound to never occur, it was still a pleasing thought that entertained him for a moment before continuing to text Thaletas. 

 

**Alexios 6:50AM**

_ Sounds good to me _

 

_ I can work that into my schedule _

 

**Thaletas 6:51AM**

_ Good, because I’m not taking no for an answer _

 

It made him laugh, how Thaletas was so defendant to the point his leadership qualities of making orders and controlling shone through.  _ Not in school,  _ he pleaded his mind, knowing the direction it was taking,  _ Not. In. School. _ Minutes later the bell would ring and first period would start. If it was one thing he hated it was first period. Classes in the morning, especially one that harbored a monotone teacher, were the bane of his existence. Thankfully, he dozed off and wasn’t interrupted until the bell for next class blared throughout the school grounds. He was starting to regain the sleep he lost, which was good. Second period wasn’t as torturous, thank the gods, but it seemed like time sat still, refusing to move like a child having a temper tantrum. It made Alexios frustrated as well, but he continued his distracting daydreams and naps, which have made a comeback to his daily schedule. And now that he looked at it, he wasn’t alone. Scarcely anyone he knew didn’t at least nap sometimes -- they’d have to be a machine if not. Maybe it was the admiration of sleep or the fatigue from pressuring schoolwork, or both, even. 

 

Finally, third period rolled by and Alexios began to blink out of his drowsy state. Third period contained an interesting vibe, like walking into a heatwave that, instead of blistering hotness, brought a blithely energy. He felt awake, thought not too alarmed, given he didn’t expect Thaletas to suddenly appear at his face. Mesmerizing brown eyes with spotted flecks of green that danced around the pupil gleamed at him. They were similar to a forest, grass and moss that attached to brown, oaky bark of thick tree trunks. It made him swoon even more. Before he knew it, Thaletas had already taken hold of his hand and dragged him to the desk next to him.

 

“Barnabas is letting us use the entire class time to work on the project! I was thinking about focusing on the blood patterns from the gunshot that would serve as some evidence…” Words mushed together and swamped in indistinct sounds. Alexios focused with intensity on Thaletas’ lips, watching his mouth form words with only the urge of wanting to kiss those lips sweetly being processed. His mind ceased its wander when those lips pressed into a firm line, still and quiet. Thaletas’ face grew a minimal amount of pink, the hue glowing by his cheeks and only slightly on the bridge of his nose.

 

Shit. He’d caught Alexios’ stare quickly, and the weight of how awkward the situation was pressing down on their backs. His eyes swiftly unfocused from their previous target and chose the nearest object (that being a graduated cylinder in one of the cabinets). Quiet with quivering hands, Alexios spoke.

 

“Sounds good…” He mumbled, gathering notes from class. Thaletas only nodded and whispered to himself, small and indistinct “yeah”s and “right”s flowing out of his mouth. Oh gods, he fucked up. He fucked up horribly.  _ It’s okay though, right? Hopefully he’ll just brush it off and forget about it, _ yeah, forget about his ass. Thaletas was almost red in the face after noticing how Alexios was looking at his lips the entire time -- as if he’d forget about it. Alexios sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and chewed, embarrassed. It took a sigh and a bit of mental preparation to speak again. 

 

“So--”

 

“So--”

 

They both spoke at the same time, which prompted a short laugh from the both of them. It eased off the tension between them, and hopefully, in time, would be evaporated. Alexios move his shoulder and elbow, motioning for Thaletas to go first. He pulled out a thin sheet of lined paper, the hint of a numbered list in Alexios’ peripheral vision. 

 

“I sort of had an agenda planned. Maybe a little suggestions and ideas? If you’re okay with that.” His mannerisms were shy, complemented with nervous titters. The captain’s right hand could be seen fiddling with the braid that grew from his neck, fingertips dipping into the grooves. It was cute. 

 

“Anything’s fine with me.” Alexios replied. And he really did mean it. He felt like Thaletas’ ideas were much more throughout and prepared than his own, therefore were a lot better in quality than his own. They leaned over papers, glancing back at notes and adding details to their presentation, along with taking out a few things too. The short and quick glances they held felt as if there was hidden meaning like a shadowed feeling that was veiled. It was then that Alexios notices thick, dark bags under Thaletas’ eyes, and the realization that over the past few days they’ve gotten worse. He didn’t notice them before, which was strange. He guessed that with practice now back from its hiatus, Thaletas’ schedule was in a complete disarray. 

 

Until the lunch bell rung, the two wisely used up the rest of their time sketching and discussing the entire outline of the project, collected a poster for the visual diagram, and went on their way after. Thaletas sat at their lunch table again, engaged and happily talkative the entire time, which was good to see -- heartwarming, even. Nothing like an angelic smile to get your heartbeat racing. 

 

The phrase “Time flies by when you’re having fun” is a curse because of its truth, and really sucked ass because of it. That fluttery feeling in his chest that he held onto that Alexios would hate to let go of would end at the bell for fourth period. And when it did a frown carved into his lips. 

 

And there wasn’t a second he wasn’t reminded of Thaletas; that shadowed stubble that grew around pure white teeth that smiled effortlessly and their date that was planned that weekend. Wait. Fuck.  _ Not date. _ Their  _ not-date _ at Thaletas’ house that weekend that was a  _ not-movie-date _ . Right. That’s better. It wasn’t enough to hide his blushing face at the thought, though. 

 

_ I’m fucked _ , his conscientious agreed, which was vividly seen through his sketchy and nervous handwriting when in fourth period.  _ I’m fucked and I can’t get out of this goddamn hole I dug myself into _ . 

 

* * *

 

Is it okay to strangle a sister? Sure, not morally or ethically, but could he get away with it? Maybe frame someone else (Stentor, possibly) and pack his bags? Use the few dollars of cash in his pocket to bail out on a bus, perhaps? Though Myrrine wouldn’t hesitate to stomp across the country in order to find Alexios, stern words at the ready, so it wouldn’t be a true escape with such a mother bear. 

 

“Wonder how long it will take for me to tease you until you get a b--”

 

“KASSANDRA IF YOU’RE NOT OUT OF MY ROOM IN TWO SECONDS, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO GRAB THE NEAREST OBJECT, WHICH FORTUNATELY HAPPENS TO BE A PEN!” Alexios roared, his face heated even through the hands and pillow he hid under. Kassandra had been mocking his embarrassment for minutes on end now. He now fully understands the temptations of murder. 

 

Her list of teases had all been:

 

“Does he have nice lips?”

 

“What about his body?”

 

“What if you guys  _ make out? _ ”

 

“Oh! Oh! Tell me how the sex was when you get home!”

 

“Do you think he bottoms? He looks pretty vers to me.”

 

And several others that had driven Alexios into shoving his entire body into his bed. He really did not need these thoughts implanted in his mind  _ two hours before he was supposed to be at Thaletas’ house _ . It was Saturday, noon, the golden hour of the sun’s rays shining down like yellow vipers, and Alexios had been painfully stressed since he had woken up. And  _ fucking hell _ he  _ hated _ how Kassandra found this hilarious. 

 

_ Is my suffering funny? Huh? Does this please you, you demon? _ He wanted to say but feared his voice cracking from humiliation.

 

He shooed her away shortly after he brought himself to his feet to bombard her space with a firm and stiff book in his hand, threatening it as a weapon. She scampered away with cheeky remarks, that relieving click of the door closing ever so soothing. He thanked whatever gods spared him from his suffering. He had two simple hours until Thaletas would be expecting him. That was enough time right? An half hour to contemplate what to wear, another fifteen minutes too put it on and get ready, rethink it all and start at step one, then rinse and repeat until ten minutes striked the clock. As much as he wanted to avoid doing so, he did know himself and his awful habits. 

 

Which prompted the million-dollar question. 

 

What was he even going to wear?

 

* * *

 

He knew he was in deep when the driveway scared him. His legs felt like jelly and he feared it would show, knees all wobbly and buckled. Alexios undid his seatbelt and clicked the keys to lock his car, the jingling metal almost slipping through his hands. He had all the right to be nervous, of course -- it took him five tries and too long to pick out a favorable outfit, after all.

 

When he settled for a white shirt under a jean jacket that paired with blue Levi’s, he felt confident…. Until he realized he had ten minutes on the clock and had to step on it. There were several points where he thought he had sped through  _ several _ red lights. Though Thaletas wouldn’t care too much if he was late, right? Last week’s experience told him otherwise; that Thaletas would grumpily protest and stop his foot at the lesser amount of time. Alexios gulped at the thought of that disappointed look, for it would quickly result in a boomeranging guilt -- hitting him over and over again -- that would snap his heart is fractions. 

 

At least he was good at remembering directions. He remembered turning left here… left there.. A right… continuing for a bit… one more turn… It brought him all back to driving there, accompanied with Thaletas in the passenger’s seat. Those hazel eyes drooping as his heavy head slumped against the window, the inside of his arm serving as a cushion. He looked peaceful and tranquil. Every muscle was still and relaxed, eased even opposed to the the rickety used car. Alexios had to have his thoughts repeat ‘ _ Eyes on the road!’ _ to him several times until he finally listened. 

 

And now he was here, unsteady at the doorstep, outstretching a shaky hand to the doorbell. His thoughts were wild beasts, running around chaotically with mindless and gibberish yells.  _ What if you don’t like the movie and he hates you? What if you mess this all up? What if he finds out that you like him? _

 

_ What if… _

 

_ What if… _

 

_ What if… _

 

_ Ding _ , he pressed his index finger to the doorbell, shifting from heel to toe nervously. His hands were sweaty so he shoved them into his pockets, blowing out air from his mouth as if that’d clear his head. 

 

“Hello?” The voice was tired, exhausted. Thaletas’ eyes had horrible dark bags under them and his posture sagged. He truly looked horrible. He rubbed his eyes, squinting with a scowl. Then, just like a lightswitch, his usual beaming and confident smile returned. Those precious eyes of his blinked and jolted awake. “Alexios! How are you? Come inside!” Tan hands dragged Alexios inside.

 

“I’m well, thank you.” He appreciated Thaletas’ humbleness and felt like he could finally dig his hands out from his pockets.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Thaletas smirked. It made Alexios’ heart skip a beat, but he returned with a sneer of his own. 

 

“Stealing phrases now are we?” 

 

“Oh  _ no _ of  _ course _ not!” His voice dripped in sarcasm. “I’m too honorable of a man to be a thief.”

 

_ Yet you stole my hea-- Nope _ . He was  _ not _ going to finish that cheesy thought. Thaletas motioned for him to continue down the hallway with his hand. The house was modern, white walls with oak borders and details to spark a cabin-like and wilderness feel. Walls were decorated with either photos or paintings. Several shelves held medals, golden and shining with a legacy of glory. Though none of them had Thaletas’ name on them, each of them being an athletic ancestor instead. 

 

“Where’s yours? Surely you have some?” Alexios carefully picked up a small statue of a man catching a football. 

 

Thaletas turned with a shrug. “Not down here, they’re mostly up in my room. Though I never earned as much as my father…” He glared at the trophy with gloomy eyes. He bounced back quick, turning around fast and continuing past the living room to the stairs. 

 

“So.. Where are we going?” Alexios asked, his hand holding the railing with barely any grip. 

 

“Well my parents aren't home,” Thaletas explained, “So we get to use to bonus room that we usually use as a family theater. My parents and I loved family movie nights, so we dedicated a room to it. Nowadays it’s usually abandoned since I started practice and both my parents got long hour jobs.”

 

Alexios nodded, knowing what it’s like to run out of fuel to continue quality family time. He brushed the thought away by the time they reached the room. A recent model of a projector was craned from the ceiling, aimed at a large white screen that was a third of the width of the room. A brown sofa with throw pillows strewn about was placed within perfect distance of the screen. Shelves of movies and DVDs were to the right. Thaletas bent down to scavenge for his beloved movie, inserting the disc to the DVD player. 

 

“Are you gonna sit down?” Thaletas asked, already seated comfortably. 

 

_ Is he really serious, _ Alexios questioned. “Uhh, excuse me? Don’t tell me you’re some monster who watches movies  _ without popcorn _ .” 

 

Thaletas sprung up like a dog. “You’re right!” He immediately rushed downstairs. Alexios watched him reach up to where the popcorn bags were stashed, perking up on his tiptoes. It was awkward when the microwave started, the low hum being the only noise between them. Less than three minutes later their faces lit up and they were energized. Quickly, they poured the bag into separate bowls, hiking up the stairs again like little kids at a playdate. 

 

They sat outstretched on opposite sides of the long couch, resuming the movie. As the copyright claims and beginning credits rolled in, Thaletas nudged his foot against Alexios’.

 

“You’re going to love it.” If he could fall in love with just a smile, he wondered how moonstruck he was with Thaletas’ whole being.

 

“Here’s to hoping I do.” They cheered by tossing a popcorn piece into their mouths.

 

It began with Spartan hoplite, narrating and depicting the early life of Leonidas. Alexios comments on allegedly being related to the Spartan king, receiving a shush from Thaletas who was too excited for his own good. The smile on his face and hidden squeals that could be practically seen bubbling against his chest said it all. This had definitely been over his fiftieth time seeing this movie. The captain quotes under his breath, and Alexios returned a hush and a playful kick, rewarding him a smile and teasing eye roll. 

 

As the movie continued, the two got sidetracked. It started with Alexios patting his foot against Thaletas’, gaining his attention. He took a popcorn piece and tossed it up, catching it up in his mouth. With a crunch and a barely stifled laugh, Alexios laughed along with Thaletas, who followed suit soon after. Soon enough, Alexios motioned for Thaletas to open his mouth, and tossed one into his friend’s face. It bounced off his nose, landing into his lap. 

 

“I thought you’re good at catching things.”

 

“And I thought we were going to watch a movie.” Thaletas ate the popcorn quick, grinning foolishly. 

 

Alexios had to admit, the movie was pretty invigorating, and as the famous scene approached, Thaletas climbed to stand on the couch, quoting at full volume and kicking the air with a loud, “This is Sparta!” Could he be anymore cute? It honestly felt unhealthy at this point for Alexios. He was like addicting, tooth-rotting candy, and Alexios couldn’t get enough. When the movie ended, Alexios begged for another, to which Thaletas suggested a replay which earned him a quick rejection. Yet with their bodies almost glued to the couch, not even Alexios who wanted to watch another classic wanted to get up. So he eventually agreed to a rewatch and shifted to his left side, laying down with his head almost on Thaletas’ legs. Thaletas, on the left side of the couch, move his legs so Alexios could see. The senior quickly dragged them back, mumbling that Thaletas shouldn’t move if he was comfortable. But of course he was lying. The truth was that he couldn’t get enough of the sweet, spring smell that Thaletas had, and the closer he was, the better. 

 

The hands on the clock rapidly ticked in circles until it was 1:00AM. Alexios definitely couldn’t peel his eyes open after their third rewatch. He didn’t even realize he dozed off, and the last thing he remembers was Thaletas awake and looking at him with dreamy eyes, and he hopes it wasn’t a dream.

 

* * *

 

The sun’s warm light and chorus of orchestral birds were the first sounds he heard. He refused to open his eyes because opening eyes meant he was awake and would have to eventually leave. Thaletas’ smell felt closer, flooding his nose and senses with pleasure in all the right and many of the wrong places. When he opened his eyes he nearly flew out of his skin. 

 

_ Too close. _

 

_ Too close. _

 

Thaletas’ face was juxtaposed to his own, upside down yet eye-to-eye. They breathed the same air, and for a moment, Alexios felt constricted. His lungs wouldn’t function, but begged for air. He became a statue, frozen in time. He wanted to shake, to mumbled, but all that came out was silenced words that pleaded for his heart to stop beating like a damn drum. If he moved up a little further and leaned in he could--

 

“Alexios..?” Thaletas groaned awake, blinking tortoise-speed blinks. And then they were quiet and close. Hazel met brown and didn’t separate. He felt like a Victorian painting; still and elegant and dangerously debauching as time grew on. Their faces grew in temperature with a pink hue creeping in as well. It was several seconds, no matter how long it felt, until Thaletas lifted himself up with nervousness. Alexios copied his movements, rubbing his hands together awkwardly. 

 

“Good morning.” Alexios cleared his throat, punching his chest a few times, and avoided eye contact. 

 

“M-Morning…” Thaletas looked so red Alexios could swear he felt his heat from the other side of the couch. 

 

“I enjoyed the movie last night.” 

 

“I’m glad you did.” 

 

The two were truly disasters. Alexios cursed at himself. He knew he was staring for too long and scolded himself for screwing up what was supposed to be a simple movie binge (even if it was one movie). 

 

“I think I should get going now. I didn’t expect to stay the night and my mom is probably blowing up my phone.” Alexios took his jean jacket and slung it over his shoulders. Thaletas still looked away, and a prick of guilt struck his heart. “I’ll see you at school?”

 

“Y-Yeah…” Oh gods, his voice was still shaking with embarrassment, and Alexios felt horrible. Though Thaletas met his eyes for a second, a smile across his face as he waved him goodbye, and Alexios didn’t feel as bad.

 

When he got to his car he sighed and put his head against the wheel, careful not to honk the faulty horn. He felt like a storm was inside of him, wrecking his heart and mind with worry and anxiety. Thaletas was trapped in the eye, the thought of him bringing a peace to the disorder of the cyclone as if there were no storm at all. Oh, how far he fell, all helpless and swooning. He look one last glance of the house with a noiseless goodbye and drove off.

 

He didn’t picture Thaletas beside him, giggling in a daydream road trip. He didn’t imagine him cranking up the radio to an upbeat song with a gleaming grin. Not a kiss on the cheek, not a hand in his own, not a tender ‘I love you’. 

 

But he did. And felt empty the entire way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4272 words PHEW,,, I had so much fun with this chapter and writing it was the absolute (ly smitten haha) best! And like always comments and kudos are always appreciated and thank you for reading!


	6. It Is Not Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school is torture.

High school is torture.

 

Certainly, this was common knowledge to the majority of the sleep deprived, stressed, coffee—addicted students. Eight hours a day, five days a week until the sweet release of a three-month freedom. But as he ran back and forth between the longitude of the football field, Thaletas had the thought repeating like a broken ringtone in his head.

 

Their first game was yesterday with a snatch of victory in their hands. The opposing team was badly trained compared to what the Animus Assassins were conditioned in, but showed equivalent compassion that still proved slightly challenging. Thaletas had scored several times that night, he used all the strength in his legs to carry himself like a raging bullet across the field to spread out further to the opposite end. If it weren’t for his recent lack of sleep, he’d probably be running with the same vigor of that game. Yet he shuffled his feet close and had sloppy form as he ran, but nothing that a solid and loud whistle from Coach Brasidas can’t fix. The piercing sound snapped him out of his thinking.

 

The team was instructed to gather in the center of the field, probably to do some quick stretches and run some drills to sharpen up. Tight muscles and tendons of his legs stretched like taffy, pulling and reaching out as he bent down to touch past his feet. He’d been gaining more flexibility as workouts progressed, each day somewhere new on his body ached and begged for mercy. At least it’s been helping with his sleep. Exhaustion of his muscles soothed him to sleep like a lure to a starved fish. Thaletas couldn’t even recall his dreams when he was drowned in such a pitch black slumber.

 

“Huddle up!” Brasidas barked into the late, evening air. His fingers fiddled with the orange whistle that dangled around his neck, ready to use if distracted teammates didn’t hear. Soon enough, a ring of sweaty, huffing testosterone circled around the coach. The barrel chested man ran over tactics, calling out different team members that needed improvement on skills. When dismissed, Thaletas and Demosthenes retrieved equipment from the storage shed. Footballs and extra padding for those who came unprepared and mouth guards (separated by designated player, of course -- they weren’t unhygienic animals).

 

The shed was in desperate need of repair, creaking floorboards and pollen-stained walls being the indicator. Thaletas was relieved he was immune the the yellow substance, other members on the team with allergies, not so much.

 

Upon returning to the stretch of green grass that was the football field, Thaletas approached the silver bleachers and grasped the bottle of water he had left there, which was almost empty by now. He felt the last drops trickle down his throat, each a refreshing hit to his fatigued state. As games started appearing on the calendar, practices started running late, and the beginning of the setting sun started to lower in the corner of his sight, tucked away into thick brushes of brown and green. Colors of orange and purple merged, and he realized just how desperate for sleep he was.

 

He can’t recall a time when he’d sleep at a reasonable hour. Ever since the pressure of elegant and astounding performance rode on his shoulders, his sleep schedule had been fucked. It kept him awake at night until the early hours of morning, his mind a swamp of clouded thoughts and gibberish nonsense. _Was he enough for everyone?_ It felt like almost yesterday when his parents urged him to see a doctor. Diagnosis? Insomnia. The beast that just wouldn’t let him close his eyes and retreat to sleep. Of course, naps were a thing -- when there was enough time for one. And sure, there were days where he was freed  from those shackles and allowed to actually sleep, and with his paining body, his insomnia had shown mercy on him.

 

Yet last night was not one of those merciful nights. Alexios haunted his mind for reasons unknown.

 

Brown eyes, slick voice, sweet words and that _damn_ _face_. Something sparked in him when he recalls waking up to those features, and his heart even raced a little. And as he watched the sky transcend into some copy of a watercolor painting, his mind was thinking about the beauty of another. Why was his face heating up, his hands shaking enough to prompt him to set down the water bottle? The gloves on his hands felt wet and damp, surely from the sweat that perspired. He should be dashing across the field, triumphantly seizing a false practice victory with a ball in hand, not sitting on the bleachers with his now degloved hands cradling his face. But Thaletas couldn’t it shoo away.

 

 _Stealing phrases now, are we?_ That voice with such tease and hint of sultry could bring Thaletas down to his knees. He wanted to replay it over and over again, and it did. The way those deep brown eyes that Alexios possessed looked at him like he was gift could ignite a fire in him. Like hidden words were trapped inside the silence that held them that day. With the arrival of the glowing morning sun and it’s snake-like rays that brought him to consciousness.

 

Alexios was so close, _so, so close_ if he could just -- where was he again? Right. Practice. What was he doing? Was he… He wanted to doubt it no matter how accurate it was, blame it on sleep deprivation or whatever strained him, but was he _fantasizing_ about _kissing_ his friend?

 

No, of course he wasn’t, he denied. Thaletas grabbed his helmet and returned to the field, feet steady with one in front of the other. The blurry image of that scruffy face and wide smile didn’t come to his mind when arching the ball in one hand. Not even the defined and strapping figure, the ocean-like aroma that came with it. He was distracted and didn’t think of those soft lips on his.

 

And, _oh_ , was he lying.

 

* * *

 

 

If it’s one thing about Kassandra, it was how she reveled in the enjoyment of playing matchmaker. As if she deemed and snatched the title of Eros herself. Her specialty was flirting with anything that moved, and like a predator, she lived for hunting her prey. Now when it was watching from the sidelines, with the strings of the puppets in her hands, that was when she was unbelievably and blissfully entertained. And when it was revealed that Kyra fancied the same indulgent, it was truly a perfect match. Certainly Kyra’s heart belonged to Kassandra, and Kass’ to her, but it was this fact that made them so intimidating.

 

The two were a storm that brewed ideas and trouble.

 

So when Kassandra found herself, leaned back on Kyra’s bed, the soft and warm body of her girlfriend tucked snug into the crook of her neck and collarbone, both bare as the day they were born, their afterglow sweet and gentle, she couldn’t help but strike up a conversation.

 

“Do you know Thaletas?” It was an outright and straightforward question, one definitely not expected.

 

Kyra’s face twisted in a tired confusion. “The football captain? Yes, I know him.” She grumbled, lips dotting the bare flesh of Kassandra ever so softly, leaving a cooling feeling in their wake. They were soft and chaste in a gentle form, and Kassandra swears she’s some kind of goddess. One of pure love and devotion, a true blessing that felt like divine intervention, and all because the way she kissed, the way she touched. And, by the gods above, did she love her.

 

“Did you know my brother has a crush on him?”

 

“Alexios? How cute…” Her responses were half assed, but with Kassandra’s talent of pleasure and -- gods her entire _mouth_ \-- no one could really blame her for her lethargy. They shuffled a bit, regaining some better comfort under the covers.

 

There were times in the day when Kyra was intoxicating, with looks and touches that burned into memory. And with the cracks of light slithering into the room through thin curtains, this moment was one of those times. Though in the state of her fatigue, Kassandra knew to leave the both of them to rest. She liked it when Kyra turned into a sort of cuddle-monster after lovemaking anyways.

 

“Well,” Kassandra brushed the loose and tangled black locks that sprawled out by Kyra’s face, revealing that slightly flushed, tender smile that matched with sweet and drooping eyes, “I think I have a plan.”

 

“Oh? And what might that be, my _misthios_?” That nickname that rolled off the girl’s tongue like a purr made something is Kassandra’s chest want to melt. The name originated to when they first met, a time when Kassandra was struck by such beauty of the cheerleader that her knees locked and wobbled.

 

“Here me out…”

 

* * *

 

 

Alexios almost skipped third period, but simply couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not when imagining the consequences that followed.

 

Since yesterday and Monday, all class time has been online webquests and guided notes, no partner meetings or anything. It was somewhat a blessing, Alexios guessed. He would take being thrown off a cliff than having to talk with Thaletas after Sunday morning. The awkward tension could be felt from across the room, hell, even a mile away you could feel it head to toe. Yet the pair of eyes he could just _feel_ locked on him made him sweat.

 

Why was he acting like this? Why couldn’t he just approach Thaletas normally with his slouching and casual demeanor? What would he even say anyways? ‘ _Hey I’m sorry about waking up so close to you and staring at you like you’re some stunning godly hunk from above -- which I can certainly believe -- but hopefully we can put that behind us and poof! Away any awkwardness between us and please don’t be still mad at me’._

 

Alexios groaned, stuffing his head between the comfort of his folded arms. The slow ticking of the clock seemed to mock him, purposefully moving slowly as if to chain a larger metal ball to his leg, one paired next to the one marked lovesick ache. The words that fell from Barnabas’ mouth, the ones that he muted, seemed to pour like molasses.

 

He didn’t even realize he fell asleep until the bell to end the period screeched with prompting alarm. It took a few blinks and eye rubs to see most of the class was gathering all of their supplies with heavy and cradling hands. Whether shuffling papers into folders, unplugging phone chargers, or slinging straps across chests, students poured out the door with urgency to get to lunch. Alexios deemed it fit to proceed with such swiftness as well, packing his necessities and careful with his quick footing out the exit.

 

See, he was to be away from Thaletas. His knees wobbled and weakened with just materializing the thought. Those hazel puppy eyes still fresh in his memory, hazed while waking up. So sweet and peaceful with local birds chirping their melodic symphony. A graceful sight where time was frozen, as solid as a glacier. Those moments, those seconds, felt like forever, and meant just as much. He wanted to wake up to that face every morning, watch the muscles twitch and stir, each sunbeam placed perfectly to illuminate the splatter of freckles. Hazel eyes that locked with his, eyelashes curved with each sleepy blink. An image adorned with that heavenly beauty was so _damn enticing_ , so impeccable from head to toe. The way he could feel his own face melt into admiration of what should be a praised sculpture in front of him, the brown eyes of his own melting into something soft and mushy. He was in love, and in that frozen moment, eyes met, he let it show and slip through his grasp.

 

And then he had fucked up. He had gotten so close to Thaletas -- automatically clicked with him, really. That moment sparked a flame that would ignite into something burning between them. Something wild and destructive, he feared. Alexios had the pit in his chest that was like iron pushing down with heavy fingertips. There was something in the corner of his head, with a whisper and venomous words, that told Alexios that he had royally crumbled their friendship. That he had made Thaletas upset, that he had pressed something so different onto the both of them. All from a look, all from just being so _goddamn in love_.

 

Did Thaletas know? Had the football captain analyzed and placed the puzzle together? It was such a giant fear, tall and looming with a dark end. And it wasn’t as if his subtle flirting before and red face that practically _glowed_ after made his stress any better. Facing Thaletas was like forcing cement down his throat, all choked gasps and a racing heartbeat that seemed to plead: “ _help, help, help_ ”. He just simply couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

When finally in the hallway when the screech of the bell was long died out, Alexios could feel the tense grip in his bones. He needed to relax, and desperately. He was so deep, so lost in the jungle of thoughts that where planted in his head.

 

 _Maybe I’ll be able to bring myself to see him tomorrow,_ was exactly what he told himself the day before, and the day before that. He avoided lunch with Alkibiades and Lykaon and moved into the seclusion of an open classroom. It’s not like he favored the silence, in fact, he quite despised it, but it served as a better alternative than sitting with Thaletas.

 

With an unopened granola bar packed in his backpack, untouched and snug in its wrapper in Alexios’ fist, he slid his other hand through his pocket. Fingertips fished through for his phone and grabbed hold quickly. His appetite dwindled down when he saw the recent flurry of notifications, causing him to rid himself of the granola bar in his hand, tossing it to the side (even though that was his only lunch). Messages opened and left on read, all from the bubbling terror in his veins.

 

**Thaletas Monday 2:10PM**

_Hey_

 

**Thaletas Monday 2:11PM**

_Are you okay?_

 

_I saw you skipped lunch_

 

**Thaletas Monday 5:34PM**

_Practice was killer today_

 

**Thaletas Monday 8:00PM**

_I think I might just go to bed early haha_

 

_My body is in so much pain lol_

 

**Thaletas Yesterday 2:00AM**

_Did I do something wrong?_

 

**Thaletas Yesterday 7:15AM**

_Wonder what we’ll do in class today_

 

_Hopefully it isn’t more notes_

 

_Any more of those and I might drop dead of boredom lmao_

 

_Reminds me. The project is due soon_

 

**Thaletas Yesterday 6:30PM**

_Alkibiades and Lykaon have been pretty worried about you_

 

_So have I_

 

**Thaletas Yesterday 11:21PM**

_If you’re mad at me you can just say so._

 

_Alexios please_

 

**Thaletas 4:00AM**

_I’m sorry_

 

_Talk to me when you feel like it…_

 

**Thaletas 12:27PM**

_I’ll just_

 

_Leave you alone._

 

It corrodes with some kind of lovesick pollution, clawing and stinging at Alexios’ heart. Each text grows with guilt, with sorrow. But it’s some kind of deadly lure, one that pulls him to reread it over and over again until his shoulders sag with his spine. And here he was, too cowardly to respond. He fingers hover over the keyboard.

 

 _Please forgive me_ , he wants to text, wants to send. He’s so close, his thumb hovering over the send button like awaiting a final command.

 

And then he deletes it.

 

* * *

 

 

“And then he goes, ‘there’s another goat?’ Ahaha!” Alkibiades chimes with a high pitched laugh. He was telling the story of one of his bizarre encounters with Alexios, this one, strangely enough, being how they first met. It was clear he was trying to fill that empty seat, that empty void that always cackled with laughing and equal shares of tall tales and good comedy. But Alexios was gone, off somewhere else in the wide campus of the school, and Thaletas couldn’t even bring himself to chime in with the forced laughter. He had done something wrong and he knew it.

 

Thaletas would walk across hallways, trying to get to his next class all the while mingling with known acquaintances. Then he would see Alexios, head down with a face drained. They would make eye contact, and Thaletas would attempt his approach with a swift glide his way, but one blink and a crowd of students later, Alexios vanished. The boy would turn corners, go the other way, hell, he would even walk the completely opposite way of his next class, back down the hallway he came from. All just to turn his back and avoid.

 

It hits Thaletas with something fierce and merciless. A grip at his heart that squeezed and squeezed and squeezed.

 

He wants to reach out, hold out his arms and wrap them around Alexios, whispering waterfalls of _‘I’m sorry’_. He wants to move his thumb across those sharp cheekbones, map out the outline of Alexios’ face. And there’s something in him that yearns for just a conversation, a sentence.

 

They’re both too awkward to mention whatever happened Sunday morning. But with this project’s due line approaching like a predator to prey, they needed to solve this out, and fast. _To Hades with that project,_ Thaletas growled in his mind, _as if that’s my top priority_. What was with him? Brushing off the pressure of good grades and letting himself go; it was hardly like him. Stirring within him is a pot of boiling emotions, coming to terms and shaking hands with a definitive answer.

 

Anger, booming with power, words targeted at himself and his mistakes. Regret and Sorrow’s conversation with one another agrees with that hollow feeling. Determination leads the band of emotions with leading speeches. It’s like his own small army, until that leader, Determination, introduces someone knew. Someone who is the root of this problem. The one who unites them all, each chanting their own opinions to agree.

 

He knows this heart pounding sensation. It rattles and shakes his rib cage as if it’s a prison. Makes him desire for the messy hair and bun, the scruffy face and entrancing brown eyes. Till those emotions introduce that new soldier with their definitive answer:

 

 _Love_.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, come _on_!” Kyra’s hand was tight on Alexios. She heaved his body away from the hallway when she saw him.

 

School has ended, and he was so, so close to the parking lot when those fingers pulled him back. It was quite terrifying, really. And he didn’t expect Kyra of all people.

 

She was wearing a white tank top, the bold, dark letters of “γυναικεία δύναμη” across the front. The hem of the collar and waist of the shirt were stitched with black thread, small flowers etched into the fabric. Blue jeans that were slightly worn out with rips defined the curves of her legs well. With quick feet that only hurried him more snug into athletic sneakers, she was dressed so casually it reminded him of his sister. Which was when he realized that the shirt was indeed Kassandra’s.

 

Alexios tripped over his feet once or twice. “Where are we going?” His tone was urgent and worried. What was possibly happening?

 

“I have something important to tell you!” Kyra called over her shoulder, head twisting to the side for a second.

 

“And you can’t tell me here?”  


“Nope! No one needs to be around, understand?”

 

He huffed and rolled his eyes. Great. But, then again, why would he need to be worried? Kyra was a positive and kind woman who was assertive to not partaking in his girlfriend’s wild capades. Eventually she opened the back door by the gym, letting the breeze of outside flow through them. The air was warming, spring time was here.

 

Kyra turned to him, her thumbs fiddling and pressing against each other. “So…”

 

“So…?” Alexios curved his hand, circling it in a motion that clearly said ‘continue’.

 

“Well, it’s me and Kassandra’s anniversary coming up. Two -- no -- three years now, actually. And I can’t have her find this gift I have on me, so I was maybe wondering if you could hold onto it? Make sure she doesn’t see it and give it to me the day before?” Her face grew in a blush, spreading to the tips of her ears. Alexios didn’t expect the proposal of this to be so sweet, his involvement in an anniversary being the last of his guesses.

 

He was lost for words. “I, uhh, yeah! Where is it?”

 

“Oh,” Kyra shuffled through her pockets and the small purse she carried that held personal items; wallet, IDs, etc. “It’s right -- wait. Shit! I think I forgot it in my car. Stay there, it’ll be quick!”

 

She was nimble, springing to action and dashing right away, back into the school building. Alexios waved her off and bounced from heel to toe. He kept his hands busy by toying around in his hoodie’s pockets. Subconsciously, he whistled a tune, lips pressed together to create a sweet harmony. One, two, three, four, five minutes passed still no Kyra. Not like checking his phone made things any better. He decided to wait a few moments more, until ten minutes flew by and his whistling was long ago stopped.

 

And then a whistle blew.

 

And he realized exactly where he was.

 

“Pick up the pace!” A harsh and deep voice commanded. Alexios looked at his surroundings.

 

“No, no, no…” He chanted frantically, muttering beneath his breath. Metal bleachers, recently cleaned and empty without the usual crowd, shining bright with the sun illuminating each ridge. Buzzed grass filled the air and that whistle blew once more.

 

Alexios felt so damn stupid, his lack of noticing details, that _one little detail_ that should’ve given away this deceiving trick. Kyra and Kassandra’s anniversary was just a month ago. And here he was, accidentally attending a football practice due to the devilish faults of those evil demons that just so happened to be his own sister and her lover.

 

With bold golden letters, glittering under the sun’s rays, Number 13 jumped for the ball, and Alexios clenched his teeth together, body going numb like a wildfire in his skin was spreading, all with one last thought in his head before he met with those stunned, hazel eyes:

 

_Kyra, Kass, you little shits._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA FINALLY!! I apologize for this chapter being so late school has been brutal this past week and I fell down the deep dark hole of Mass Effect: Andromeda. I also bought the Atlantis DLC and just had to keep playing (it's so good). And yes, Thaletas sadly does suffer from insomnia, which is a headcanon of my own, him being originally a war general and all (whew that a LOT of planning and late-night strategies).
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy! I have a lot planned soon ;)
> 
> (Also you can find me @ [ajaxxson on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ajaxxson) and @ [ajaxxson on instragram](https://www.instagram.com/ajaxxson/) )


	7. Superposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words spill from his lips before he can register. "You amaze me." 
> 
> "How... How so?"

The conscience is a clever thing. Materializing thought with process and practicality, voice or through imagery, into the head like a nimble projection. It differs time to time -- rational or unjustifiable -- with a quick flick. Sometimes it can yell vulgarity or stresses in panic. And yet, other times it can offer much-needed wisdom -- and if you’re Thaletas -- it would be like a piece of bread to the homeless.

 

However, this “bread” was anything but. Much like the mentioned former, it rambled with distressed horror. The moment brown eyes met with his own sparked some red flame in him, igniting his skin with a similar color. Times like this, his conscience was never a clever thing. It rang with alarm, repeating hectically: “ _It’s him, it’s him, it’s him._ ”

 

He couldn’t move a muscle. When time was frozen still, it felt like he was just in the locker room hours falling upon hours ago, when really it had only been just fifteen minutes ago...

 

“Is everyone ready? Just meet me on the field.” He yelled to however could hear him behind the framed lockers.

 

“That’s a copy!” Lysander beamed after shuffling his drawstring gym bag into his locker. “We’re all changed--”

 

“Except Adonis!” A teammate chimed.

 

“-- Except Adonis. Probably trying to make himself look pretty.” The sentence was followed by a snort, and soon after the rumored boy appeared after sliding through the door to the bathroom stalls. The black, slightly curly hair he possessed fell in impeccable ringlets, framing his face with the perfection that should belong on a statue. His face fell when he registered the tiny laughs from his team.

 

“Glad you could tidy yourself up for _practice_ , Number 10.” Thaletas teased and opened the locker room door, his team following in line like ducklings. Fresh breeze felt perfect when the air outside was hot and sticky with Spring herself.

 

Blooming flowers, crocus and daffodils, opening themselves up with beauty beneath folded petals, albeit with pollen in company. There wasn’t anything quite like inhaling the warm air that surrounded the atmosphere. It cleared his mind, welcomed more positive thoughts than what came with a cramped classroom. Chatter from his teammates behind him echoed, but was a pleasing addition to the chirping birds and buzzing insects; it made life feel… average. Like as if he wasn’t a high school senior with crushing pressure of performance anxiety on his shoulders, with a legacy of sporting heritage and expectations. He was just a boy named Thaletas who enjoyed after school football, chex mix, and weekend Netflix binges. The soft crunch of grass under his shoes told him that he was on the field, green grass bright, despite the occasional patch of brown, dead grass.

 

It was an earthy aroma, flooding his nose with a familiar pleasure. He knew this place, cherished it with normality. There wasn’t anything that could surprise him. Not sudden ducks in a hallway that avoided his greetings. Not evasive gazes. Not a floating text bubble that showed hesitation in a response, only to disappear. Clean air, clean mind.

 

Brasidas stood waiting, orange whistle firm between lips. He was built unlike any other teacher, or coach, for that matter. His shoulders were broad and wide, muscles rippling with fantastic curves. His physique was mirrored in his athletes, but in more of a skinnier and younger way. The beard around his jaw grew like a bushy stem from his sideburns, but was perfect enough to where you could see the details of his face, his smile, against the coarse facial hair. First impressions of Brasidas would make you think he was ruthless, like he could squeeze your head like it was an orange with just one hand. But the man was not quite like that. The coach could bark orders and expected the best from his team, but had such a perfect balance in his personality. Two sides to every coin. The man could break down a team into merciless conditioning as easily as he could build a family out of loving a simple sport.

 

Due to the way Brasidas seemed to stand, face stern with a rock solid scowl, the team would have to cope with Ruthless Brasidas. They were instructed to start on the track.

 

“Three laps,” He said.

 

Knees bent, stances were ready to sprint. Some strays of the team discarded their water bottles on the bleachers before joining. It was a handful of seconds. One? No, more than that. Settling for around what seemed to be five seconds of a bent stance, the whistle blew. It was concise and sharp and cut through wind.

 

If it’s one thing Thaletas was proud of it was his stamina. He could run several laps before needing to catch his breath, but second wind soon replaced that backlash. The tips of his toes push his body forward and something fast, something energized, rippled through him. He wasn’t the fastest -- no, that was an award proudly given to Adonis (who had been a well renowned member of the track and field team before switching to football in junior year which earned him the nickname of The Traitor). He knew how to pace himself, knew his limits and boundaries. Knew how long and fast he would have to run before his legs ached.

 

There was strategy to his thinking. When approaching the asphalt curves of the track, Thaletas would slow his pace ever so slightly. It would conserve enough for him to dash on the straightaways. It’s served him well for the past four years of high school and the classes of gym in junior high.

 

Around five minutes later and Thaletas was on his last stretch, air in through his nose and out through his mouth. Slow and steady. He had enough left over energy to break through the last few yards that distanced him from the end. So with his feet striding out, Thaletas ran with what he could and closed the distance between himself and the painted yellow line on grey concrete. He turned to see who was remaining.

 

Adonis was obviously the first and out of the picture, Lysander obtained second with ease, but some stragglers were gaining and closing in. Thaletas took this time to fetch a water bottle he remembers leaving on the steel bleachers. It cleared the dry spot that itched in his throat away with a swift gulp. With another gulp following, he felt refreshed and returned to where his other teammates gathered.

 

“Pick up the pace!” Brasidas roared so his voice would reach the boys far out on the opposite curve of the track. Whether it was inspiration or pure fear that drove them, the boys sped up almost immediately.

 

This is where everything is now caught up, back to where we left off. It’s where Thaletas allowed his eyes to wander aimlessly is exhaustion and boredom. Where for a second he could swear his eyes were playing tricks on him. Medium, pinned up brown hair adorned with golden beads. An angled face with a twell-kept stubble that grew across cheekbones and originated from sideburns. Casual clothing and slouched stance that was now unfamiliar, and suddenly, straightened. Across the track and outside the field gate a handful of yards from the opposite bleachers.

 

Alexios was there, looking at him.

 

Brasidas’ voice cut through the air, but wasn’t thick or strong enough to slice through his thoughts. _Why was Alexios here? And on a practice day of all days -- not a game? Did he- No probably not- Yet that’s possible… Did he come here on his own will? To see, to talk, to me?_

 

“Come on Thaletas. We’re not getting any younger here waiting for you.” Adonis’ voice ended with his usual low purr. It took a hand on his shoulder to peel Thaletas away from looking in shock. They were in the center of the field, listening to the instructions Brasidas gave.

 

“... Seam route and screen pass practices. Lysander, work on that button hook, your form is sloppy and needs to be faster. Thaletas?”

 

“Yes coach?” His words fell out by instinct, which he was pretty thankful for. Without that accustomed reply he’d probably need a good shaking-the-shoulders to snap him out of it.

 

“You have a pretty good form with button hook passes, practice with Lysander in the far field. After practice with routes and passes, we’ll generate random teams for a mock-up practice game…”

 

It didn’t sound too bad. It was just the matter of fucking _focusing_ that seemed like hell. Lysander fetched one of the balls from the small bag that was brought to the field by Brasidas. He tested one of the balls, “Not too flat,” he said, and Thaletas followed behind him as they moved towards the opposite end of the field, which meant he was placed closer to where Alexios stood.

 

From what Thaletas could make of it, Alexios was still, rooted in place. It took a few seconds before what Thaletas saw of his legs started to walk. It was jerky and looked almost as if he was unsure and hesitant, but Alexios started to walk forward, closer. Lysander pried his eyes away with his voice, right before Thaletas saw Alexios sit promptly on the bleachers, high enough to be a good distance.

 

“So I’ll start running and try to curve and you can throw it to me?” It was different with only two people, usually a helpful third would be used to counter the receiver. Lysander’s plan sounded good enough.

 

“Yeah, pass it here.” Thaletas’ palms faced Lysander as the oval ball was tossed to him. His grip was firm across the laces, a place where his hands were familiar with, fingers curved around the girth.

 

_Focus on Lysander, focus on the ball -- no, stop -- focus! Just arch the ball and throw it, just -- Goddamnit you’re looking at Alexios again._

 

When Lysander started running, Thaletas stepped back a few paces. His mind shifted its gears to a single path, determined, unwavering. He can’t let Alexios distract him. Not even with his stunning eyes and impeccable face and oh-my-gods-take-me-now-or-I-might-faint-on-the-spot body and -- Fuck. He needed to focus.

 

Thaletas was skilled at taking in details on the field, his mind rewired and trained on adapting with strategies. He knew when to strike -- throw and pass that is -- and when to defend (though not without failure, he was human after all). Lysander’s foot shifted to the right, his other anchoring his body as he began to twist a sharp curve. Thaletas arched his wrist and flicked his fingers down to spiral the ball. Swift and twirling like a whirlwind, the football dived down to Lysander. Hips twisted, fingers spread, and Thaletas watched it all happen in a single breath. His friend achieved a perfect catch, yet Thaletas did think he could work on his form.

 

“You’re in well shape,” Thaletas commented when returned to Lysander’s side, “But you must work on your curve. It has to be fast, quick. Instead of twisting your foot to turn try putting it behind you all together. Again.” And soon that _again_ turned into: _‘Again! One more time! Looks good! Let’s keep practicing,’_ and of course, not to forget, ‘ _Again!’_.

 

It was around their seventh relay, and Lysander approached Thaletas with concern counsel. The only thing to snap Thaletas out of his thoughts was the deep rumble of his friend clearing his throat. “Thaletas? Is something wrong? You seem distracted,” The tone was worried, Thaletas was confused.

  
“What? I’m fine. I promise.” It was the best serious attitude he could utilize, given his hopefully not to obvious pretending. Lysander was a close friend of his. He was loud and has bursts of anger, but he had grown up with the boy; he was used to it. Once shortly cropped brown baby hairs traded for a shaggy and braided and somehow more jockey appearance, their friendship has been ongoing for years now. No wonder he could read Thaletas like a book.

 

“Are you sure--”

 

Brasidas’ blaring and sudden whistle screeched traveled through his spine in a brisk wave. If he was having hard time narrowing his head to button hooks then this task would serve as something more than a challenge -- maybe around five times worse? Usually he’d be excited -- the rush and anticipation sending quivering tendrils through his skin -- but he knew well enough how this ending would result: tripping over his feet and thoughts that jumbled together. All because of a sexually frustrating senior. As if some ethereal marionette moved his limbs, Thaletas found himself gathering with his team with some kind of fluttery emotion boiling in his chest.

 

It’s time for their usual practice game, and he did definitely _not_ look over at Alexios before huddling up with his team.

 

* * *

 

 

_Motherfucker,_

 

Was the first thought that came to mind. Whether cursing at his sister and her girlfriend or at the sheer hopeless feeling in his gut, he wasn’t too sure. Once Thaletas made eye contact with him he knew he couldn’t leave. There was something magnetizing in those hazel eyes that lured him in like a moth to light.

 

Kyra and Kassandra loved nothing more than playing matchmaker, and it occurred to Alexios that this was another level to their wicked game. The good side of Alexios’ conscience found himself muttering and repeating, _don’t plot murder, don’t plot murder,_ as he drifted away. Would it be too bad if he ran off as fast as he could to the senior parking lot to hunt down Devil #1 (Kyra)? No -- he couldn’t Thaletas knew he was here. The guilt on his shoulders was enough.

 

_I’ll just_

 

_Leave you alone._

 

To hell with those fucking texts. No. To hell with being a coward. It’s been days, and he hasn’t spoken a word. His throat strained for a sentence, for just vocalizing everything he’s felt. He didn’t want to lose this friendship he had.

 

Would he take keeping a friendship even with unreciprocated feelings? It took him a while to form an answer. It took the gentle breeze battling sweltering heat and the two stray weeds brushing against his ankle. Took the hum of a bee and those _hazel,_ hazel eyes that flickered to his own now and then. _Fuck it._

 

The bleachers were close, and he was walking before he could register it. The silver structure was smaller compared to the public one and could only be accessed through going into the school’s lower gym. The massive bleachers across the field that were fitter for events open to the public or rallies were only obtained from a separate gate by the parking lot. And instead of the usual seating he’d have at a game, Alexios stuck to finding comfort in the closer destination.

 

The metal wasn’t too hot on his skin, bless the long enough shorts he was wearing. And the sun wasn’t too radiant in heat either, but the breeze wasn’t as strong as he preferred. Spring was here with gracious floral beauty. The pleasant weather distracted him for a while. The fresh and earthy smell sends quivers of something satisfying through his veins. But the specks of what were the players frolicking to and fro caught his attention. Alexios found himself scanning for the bright bold numbers of a one and a three plastered on one of the broad backs of the team. Moments passed and the loudly colored number was spotted, almost like a beacon, across the field, separated from the rest with a partnered “4”, a football soaring between them whenever Number 4 ran to the west.

 

He could picture the wide smile under that helmet, toothy and filled with joy. It was a casual look for Thaletas. He had to admit he missed it. Missed the way that smile could ignite a fire in him that burned wild. Missed Thaletas.

 

 _I fucked up_ , he thought in self-pity.

 

He didn’t know how Thaletas feels, felt, or what conjures in his mind. And that’s what scared him. The boy could hate him, could never forgive him for petty actions. He could turn his back away and finish the project on his own and then never communicate to him again. Then there was the chance, the _chance_ that he would be understanding or all too awkward to mention it. Alexios wanted to hope on that chance and idolize it as some fantasy:

 

_Thaletas would approach him after practice, the surrounding boys retreating to their appropriate locker rooms. He would fiddle with his thumb and forefinger like he usually does and bite his lip in the most perfect way. His lips would be fumbling to say something, but would twist into a soft smile anyways. Alexios’ legs brought him down the steps, descending with a clang clang clang. The two would only be meters to feet, feet to inches apart._

 

_“I’m glad to see you again.” It’s warming to his bones and insides. Thaletas cast asides the helmet by his feet and wants Alexios closer, touchable._

 

_“I’m sorry Thaletas.” There’s a hand against his cheek and the face of a freckled teen was in front of him. It’s enough for him to be quiet. Enough for him to let go of everything and just lean in--_

 

A loud whistle blew and shattered whatever realm of fantasy Alexios’ mind was in. It’s from the field but _goddamn_ was it shockingly booming. The heat on his face burned to the touch, unknown to whether it was from the sun or embarrassing thoughts. He’d rather take the former as the reason anyways. From what he could see against the glare of the sun, players started to form a collective in the center of the field. What could only be the coach was explaining something concise and separated the team into two separate groups that were even in number. What was his name again? Coach Brasis? Brisdas? Brasidas? Something along the lines of that. Coach Brasidas began placing neon orange cones to make some kind of man-made border. One team scattered on one side while the opposing team followed suit. It wasn’t so much as a scatter, for they seemed to configure a memorized formation after discussing among each other. He took the time to try to recall whatever ounces of knowledge he was taught in middle school about each position.

 

There was the Quarterback, the Running Back, and the Wide Receiver and possibly a few handfuls more. For this practice game Thaletas squatted down behind the line of players before him; the Quarterback. The boy in front of him grasped the speck of an oval brown ball. An drowned out word escaped Thaletas’ mouth and the game became a chaotic clash of speed and agility.

 

Without hesitation, Thaletas threw the ball overhead in a wide arc, aimed at what was he could somewhat see of Number 4; the other player who he was practicing with. Wise: if Thaletas and him had practice well enough, Number 4 would hopefully perform an excellent execution of the quick turns he’d been making. The opposing’s defense was was exceptional, and whoever Number 10 was, he was fast. Seconds mashed together into something incomprehensible, something that couldn’t capture time. Alexios could’ve sworn it was a blur, but as 4 made his sharp turn to the left, Number 10 was already on him and sprung up for an interception. Directions were switched, what was offense was now defense. 10 broke out into a sprint, but his confidence and refusal to pass brought him his downfall as a Number 13 discharged what Alexios knew could only be considered as an offence. It was an attack from the behind that targeted the ball carrier’s collar and shoulder pads and brought them down swiftly.

 

“Horse Collar,” So that’s what it was called, “15-yard personal foul penalty and automatic first down! Thaletas! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Brasidas’ yell sounded furious, and he had all the right to be. Thaletas surely knew better, right?

 

“Apologies, Coach.” He had to return with a shout of his own so Brasidas could hear, so his tone wasn’t too apologetic. Alexios tried his best to move closer and step down to one of the lower seats without drawing too much attention.

 

The yell in return was: “Sorry doesn’t help Adonis to his feet!”

 

Thaletas made a sound under his helmet Alexios could only infer was a groan and outstretched a hand to bring Number 10 to his feet.

 

He casted a quick stare at Alexios’ direction, almost distracted with his presence before falling back into his position. It shoots a chilling tremor through Alexios’ spine.

 

The game continued as normal, the other team against Thaletas gained points with their advantage in the beginning, but towards the end there was something close to a tie if Alexios counted the points correct. Mid-game, Number 7 tripped over his own right foot and tumbled down, bringing down whoever Number 22 was. They recovered with vigor and the game went on smoothly; Alexios couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle. Thaletas thankfully didn’t burst into another outrageous impulse, instead he played fair. That still troubled Alexios. The kind and respectfully even captain he knew wouldn’t ever do that. Something was eating at him and Alexios knew full well what it was.

 

The practice game proved to be just as entertaining as a real one. It was all back and forth, left to right until time drew closer and closer to around what felt later than 4:00. There was just _something_ dreadful that caused it all to move at a snail’s pace.

 

The players halted in their place like statues when the coach blew the dangling whistle around his neck. Crouched positions melded into more relaxed stances and slouched shoulders weighed on by exhaustion. Whoever had the ball at this point returned it to a large drawstring bag, because a volunteer took it and returned it to a rundown shed on the side of the track. When that player returned, the team formed together in a large circle, their arms wrapped around each other’s backs. They chanted something quick and fast with a holler at the end and then parted.

 

And then Thaletas walked towards him.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the practice game ended, Sunset was drawing in close, her rosy fingertips chasing the evening sun. Sweat drenched Thaletas’ hair and gave all the more reason to remove the contraption. He was definitely going to be sore later.

 

Adonis approached him with a hardy slap on the back. “I knew my jokes were purely horrendous but I never knew they were _that_ bad.” His tone was true jest.

 

“Adonis,” Thaletas forced a casual laugh, “If it was your jokes that prompted my anger I would’ve pulled a Horse Collar a _long_ time ago.” He frowned and dazed off before speaking again, “No hard feelings?”

 

“Not even an ounce.” The boy grinned and shout out a challenge of racing to the locker rooms first. Of course no sore, tired, fatigued, or even sane teenage boy would comply, but then again their misfit family was anything but sane. There was a trail of his teammates following Adonis with threads of whooping soon after.

 

But Thaletas didn’t want to move, didn’t want to follow them.

 

He had someone to talk to.

 

Alexios appeared closer than he’d last checked, which hopefully wasn’t a bad thing. A thousand thoughts echoed in his mind with undefeated pressure with just the sight of him. _This is happening_. His mind has been in a turmoil ever since starved of a decent conversation. If the sleepless nights weren’t enough to deal with, surely his mentality was. He’s been an emotional, hormonal, teenage wreck all because of some _stupid_ _accident_. Trying to remain focused during practice already failed with his sudden outburst towards Adonis. It was like the objective of football was in its own battle against the stress of Alexios. Would he just leave? Would he stay; what would happen if he stayed? Would they talk? It was all too much and resulted in repressed anger that just _had_ to be released.

 

 _Baby steps first, pay attention to what you’re doing and repeat it in your head_ . Thaletas needed water. Yeah, that’s right. Water. _Water, walk towards the bleachers for your water. Gather your stuff. Walk forward... That’s it. Left foot, right foot._ Overanalyzing his actions always cleared his mind in an odd, disorderly way. It was like listening to a broken record. Or maybe even having a song stuck inside your head during an exam; the earworm of a melody repeating in such volume you can’t focus on what you need to.

 

He took a swift chug of his water that hit the scratchy part of his throat perfectly with hydration. His items and gym bag were in the locker room, but he always took some form of water with him to practice. This meant that he was also walking towards Alexios, but he didn’t want to recognize that fact right at this moment. This was because it wasn’t needed to; Alexios noticed this himself and, from the corner of his eye, stepped down from the bleachers.

 

Something slow began to form between them, a mass of tension that squeezed away any oxygen left -- or maybe it was just Thaletas in a state of in pandemonic mayhem -- like a viper. Thaletas let go of his water and placed it gently onto the bleachers.

 

Turning towards Alexios and meeting those eyes of his felt like torture. _What if he thinks I hate him? What if he was too uncomfortable with what happened?_

 

In the barren silence, Alexios answered, “Thaletas--”

 

It was overwhelming. His knees were weak from practice and only grew more so with that deep voice refreshed in his mind. This isn’t right. He shouldn’t be here. He needed to escape.

 

And then it dawns on him -- the wise console of the clever conscience he’s begged for.

 

“Not here,” It’s quick and fast and comes tumbling out of his mouth. Before turning around completely he looks at Alexios, “Come.”

 

The sound of confused, shuffling feet behind him served as enough information that Alexios listened and listened blindly most of all. That acknowledgment was heartwarming, but bittersweet. It just proved that this entire time Alexios was willing; willing to talk and listen, but for some reason refused.

 

Thaletas soon traversed across the field in quick strides, making his way to small trail that lay beyond. The old gravel pathway of nostalgia and welcome. It crunched and shifted under his feet, and luckily no stray pebbles snuck into his shoes. Hiding behind nearing trees was the spheric glow of the sun, bushels of leaves darting out to cover its image. The yellow, green, and brown merged like a naturistic mosaic. During Spring, Earth was truly like a Renaissance painter.

 

In the awkward silence, Alexios’ voice rose with an uncomfortable undertone, as if he struggled to speak, “Where are you taking me?”

 

Now presented with having to answer, Thaletas understood the straining feeling in his chest that tried to shove back down any word escaping his mouth. “To one of my favorite spots on campus,” was forced out of his lungs.

 

There’s a soft laugh in return. “Isn’t a football player’s favorite spot, y’know, the _field_?”

 

“Ha,” Hopefully the retort didn’t sound _too_ hollow, “Fair enough. I’m taking you to my second favorite spot.”

 

Soon the gravel and grain shifted into soil and long, unkempt, wild grass. The vegetation caresses with a soft and ticklish touch. It would’ve been a nuisance if not used to the touch already. A few paces more and the thick wilderness revealed a hidden retreat Thaletas would always return to for a clearer mind. He’s mapped out the image in his head from memory, yet it’s always more elegant in person. It’s so flawed it’s perfect. The way crushed cobblestone and concrete lay on each other for support, how the moss and roses grow close to where stone meets earth. The grey and green mesh as an unprepossessing yet stunning masterpiece. The two stand in silence as Thaletas crouches down on a smoothed portion of deconstructed building.

 

What does he say? What _should_ he say? What words could piece together a friendship too fragile from a simple mishap. _But it wasn’t simple,_ his head retaliates, _you know what could’ve happened if you stayed there any longer_.

 

His mind wasn’t wrong. Getting lost in those hypnotic eyes in the hazy hours of morning would’ve encouraged his body before his mind. Just the thought of being trapped in that moment made him want to swoop forward, to crash his lips against his friend’s but… _damn it all_ . He refused to think about kissing his friend. It doesn’t disgust him, but the sting of rejection does. It makes him stress over why Alexios avoids him -- well, avoid _ed_ . Was he suspicious of Thaletas? Was that the reason? Does-- _too many questions._

 

Word spill from his lips before he can register. “You amaze me.”

 

“How… How so?” Alexios sounds uneasy, but he sits across Thaletas on a wooden stump. He doesn’t look like he wants to leave.

 

“For the first time since I was a boy, I’ve forgotten about all the pressure. Everyone expects me to be better, to improve and show greatness to bring honor. But now I feel like… maybe I don’t _have_ to be chained down. And I guess what I’m trying to say is that I wish I didn’t meet you--”

 

“Thaletas--”

 

“--No. Just -- let me finish. I wish I didn’t meet you _now_. I wish we met sooner. I’ve been needing that reality check of being myself for a while now. I guess it just sucks ass that it’s halfway through senior year already. I…” His eyes fall to the ground, making patterns in the swaying green. “... I want more time to be your friend. I don’t wish to lose that.”

 

Silence. Ironically, it feels louder than anything. And finally, Thaletas is brave enough to glance an apologetic look.

 

He was about halfway through a train of thought of if he fucked up or not, when Alexios suddenly answered, “And you won’t. Look, I’ve been a complete fool, idiot, ass, and any other synonym you can find in a thesaurus. I feared you hated me.”

 

“Hate you? Why would I ever? I mean you haven’t watched _The 300_ until a few days ago, but that isn’t _that_ bad.” They both laugh at that.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t have to remind me it was dumb on my part.” Alexios stands up and walks to Thaletas. The air feels and grows warmer.

 

“What? You thought I would hate you or for not seeing one of the greatest movies of all time?” Thaletas’ legs bring him to his feet without warning, subconsciously moving closer to the boy in front of him.

 

“Both.”

 

There’s an awkward but the genuine laugh that they share which is cordial and comforting. When Thaletas is close enough he wraps his arms around Alexios’ neck in a hug. It’s almost therapeutic, and most definitely intoxicating. A pair of hands react and snake their way to Thaletas’ spine and form fists in his bulky football gear. In the intimate position, Thaletas whispers a, “Just be okay,” that sounds more like a plead than an order.

 

When they step away from each other Thaletas gulps and strikes up a conversation. “I’m not sure if you knew but today wasn’t a game day. Friday is.”

 

The look on Alexios’ face told him he was in for a long story. “I didn’t know, but my sister and her girlfriend did, the fucking gremlins.”

 

“Well we’ve got a while. I’ll tell you what. I’ll text Lysander to keep the locker room unlocked and you tell me what the hell you’re doing here.”

 

So after a quick text, Alexios started from the very beginning…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for such a long wait!! Exam prep and school projects have been taking up my time plus Episode 2 of the new DLC came out and I couldn't resist. I'm very happy with this chapter and made it longer than my usual chapters so hopefully that compensates for my late update. Once again, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> (also I'm not sure if I mentioned I replaced some chapter titles as different songs because each chapter in this fic is based off a song! which there is a radical playlist for right [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6qvnHDfH2Wcf162FLiKAe7)


	8. Kickback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time Alexios had finished, sunset’s orange hue reflected on the puffy clouds in the purple-blue atmosphere. Thaletas grew numb as the broken and eroded piece of grey building dug into his thigh and backside muscles, but as the explanation grew lengthy with time, he found himself not really giving a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! <3

The much needed recap divulged through parted lips and began the way all retellings should ought to start; with a “Well, it all started when…”, and continued from there. By the time Alexios had finished, sunset’s orange hue reflected on the puffy clouds in the purple-blue atmosphere. Thaletas grew numb as the broken and eroded piece of grey building dug into his thigh and backside muscles, but as the explanation grew lengthy with time, he found himself not really giving a shit. The sun’s rose gold rays were faded in a low opacity. Bugs nipped and jumped at his ankles through the long grass and weeds, curious. 

 

Alexios had told the tale of how his sister found their sudden silence pathetic and unnecessary -- well, she wasn’t wrong -- and devised a plan with her girlfriend, Kyra. Thaletas feels like the name is familiar somehow, but shrugs it off and continues listening. It was an easy plan, shameful how Alexios didn’t see through it’s point-blank plot holes.

 

“Did they know it was a practice day?” Thaletas asks, interested. 

 

“I’m sure they did, but I’m not quite sure, actually. I was just tricked and ditched, if I am being honest.” Alexios ends his sentence with a lazy shrug and continues. He goes on about how he felt it wrong to just leave when he could just solve this petty avoidance and leave with a better attitude right then and there, so he stayed. Thaletas nods and ‘Mhm’s every so often. He’s not really agreeing with anything, but just making sure Alexios knows he’s listening. He notices the small, repetitive quirk of the boy’s foot, twitching every so often to shoo away the bugs and flinch away from the itchy, green weeds.

 

“And I guess the rest -- well, you already know the rest.”

 

Thaletas sheepishly agrees, his now sweaty palm rubbing at the back of his neck, awkward, “Yeah,” His head turns in a way that makes his eye catch light of the fleeting sun, which was almost standing on the horizon itself, reminding him that he needs to get home, “It’s late. I really should go soon.” It comes off more urgent than he’d aimed for, but Alexios is understanding and nods, but it doesn’t quite register until he looks at the sky and jumps up, panic stretched across his face.

 

“Shit! It’s late! Like-- fuck, my _pater_ might murder me in my sleep tonight. My _mater_ is probably already arranging my funeral.”

 

Thaletas hasn’t properly met Alexios’ parents, so he’s both concerned and _really_ hoping Alexios is joking. He remembers Myrinne giving him a soft smile once or twice when visiting, so she couldn’t do any harm, right? Thaletas plays it safe and assumes he’s just kidding and exaggerating. Alexios begins to walk, turning on some kind of instinctive reflex in Thaletas’ legs to spring up and race to his side in quick stride. Involuntarily, his hand grasps Alexios’ wrist. The action sends them both to a quick stop, but feeling the way the skin flexed on contact and how it almost pleasantly burned to the touch -- probably from being in the sun for during and after practice -- could make his heart stop along with it. Which it did. 

 

“Hey,” Thaletas has to swallow down what he felt could’ve caused his voice to crack, “Do you think I could come over tomorrow? To work on the project, of course.”

 

The frozen surprise on Alexios’ face is worrying, until it eases into a smile. It’s one of his many smiles, but possibly one of Thaletas’ favorites: Heartwarming. There’s a hint of something soft and tender in how his lips curve up, and it’s a perfect match with the exciting endearment in his eyes. “Yeah! Of course! I’m sure we can finish it soon in a couple more days, maybe less.” The way his tone curves higher into a happy, perking sound are enough to soothe Thaletas to a more relaxed state. _He’s in a better mood, a good one_. It wasn’t until he noticed the way his own thumb gently stroked Alexios’ wrist that he pulled away, maybe a bit too quickly than he’d like.

 

But Alexios didn’t flinch like Thaletas did. Instead he smiled. “Come on, hopefully your friend Lysander left the locker room unlocked. We wouldn’t want anything of yours to be misplaced. That would be unfortunate.” Thaletas only nodded in response and followed him to the gym’s locker rooms.

 

On their way back Thaletas eventually move to the front of them, leading the way subconsciously and basking in what glow was still left in the sky.

 

Though walking side-by-side with Alexios is strange. It evokes a bubbling and boiling feeling in the pit of his gut that feels wrong and so many kinds of right. It takes control and a lot more effort than expected to make sure his own hand doesn’t brush against Alexios’. Gods know what kind of awkward tension would _that_ ensue. Yet he doesn’t hold back from looking at Alexios despite his inhibitions. He doesn’t quite expect Alexios to already be staring at him, and when their eyes meet, the boy’s mouth twists into a beam. Thaletas almost looks away. Almost.

 

He’s had enough of catching second long, fleeting glimpses. Enough of quick gazes that leave him gaping away as fast as he can when he’s spotted, focusing on whatever random object he’d set sights on, let it be a cabinet or the rigid skeleton model at the front of the classroom. So he returns the smile and holds his gaze, brave and… happy. That’s it. The elation fizzing in between his chest and ribcage may not be a feeling he could name, but happy sounded like a fitting word. 

 

Once they weaved through the metal gates and pushed the metal doors to the cooler lower gym, the two found, in great relief, that the locker doors were unlocked. Thaletas, still in uniform, needed to change out of the sticky, bulky gear still fastened to his body by his own sweat. (At least it means practice was successful in tiring him out.) No use in trying to use the showers when it’s way past after school hours. That’s when he notices that Alexios is still with him. Before he removes his jersey, he cranes his head to the side in curiosity. _Is he watching? Wait why would he even be_ _watching? Do I_ want _him to watch? Of course not just -- get changed. Oh fuck he_ is _watching! He’s looking at me. Play it cool._ His mind races into a chaotic tangle. Thaletas treats it like a bandage and, metaphorically, ripped it off in a quick tug, changing as quickly and calmly as possible.

 

His nylon jersey is off first, casted aside and shoved into the gym bag he has. The chilling air on his chest is alleviating compared to the scorching climate he was put through for the hours of practice, not to mention his talk with Alexios afterwards. Then come the nylon and mesh pants, the lace-up fly more difficult to unravel with someone else in the room. Usually with a team, getting changed was never a problem, yet there’s an unspoken intimacy with just him and Alexios that leave a red hue staining his face and body. 

 

A quick check to his left again eases the tension that was knotting in his shoulders. Alexios seemed to be looking away, fiddling with the phone in his hand that was clearly off or dead. The poor lighting that was definitely underfunded served as a blessing for once on Alexios’ half, because Thaletas didn’t even noticed the raging blush across his face. Thaletas shuffles his legs into the pair of shorts he brought with him and throws the burgundy shirt that was in his bag over his head.

 

“Care to walk me to my car?” Thaletas says, uneasy with how strange it feels coming out of his mouth. He sounds like a lovestruck school girl swept off her feet, and the recent awkward situation isn’t helping at all. 

 

“If it’s close enough, I need to get home soon.” Alexios lies, because of course he’s more than willing to walk Thaletas to his car.

 

Alexios begins to bring up the conversation of Thaletas’ previous horse collar as a way to ease off any embarrassment between them -- Alexios is _not_ going to admit how he was studying Thaletas’ body more than what he’s reviewed for school.

 

Thaletas sighs, “I was impulsive, stubborn--”

 

“Tell me about it.” Alexios interrupts and tries to hide a snicker, but fails.

 

“--And my judgement was clouded- hey! You say that as if I’m a hassle.” The attractive mixture of a smirk and a scowl catch Alexios off guard and fills him with a repeating thought: _more, more, more._ He wants to lay hours, basking in whatever solar flare Thaletas was. Making him laugh and smile more and more until it’s intoxicating. Alexios saves those thoughts for later and reminds himself to speak.

 

“Only sometimes you are. I feel bad for… whoever unlucky Number 10 is.” _That would have to hurt_ , he thinks, replaying the impact of 10’s body on the ground, jersey tight and pulled up to his neck from Thaletas yanking on it. 

 

“That’s Adonis the Renowned Pretty Boy. Flirts with almost everyone and everything he sees move.” Sounds fitting for someone who has been awarded such a nickname. Alexios nods and they continue their conversations, sometimes fleeting and sometimes lengthy. 

 

The red 2006 Celia was not what Alexios pictured Thaletas having, but upon further inspection, it kind of fit him. It’s a sub-compact sports car that has a few scratches on the bumper. It shows scars of a rowdy nature but still looks well taken care of, balanced. There’s a few small stickers on the rear windshield, a Spartan lambda, a Corinthinian helmet, and one he can translate from the Greek he’s known; Strength.

 

Thaletas opens the trunk and throws his bag, which he probably should’ve been more gentle with, into the space. “See you tomorrow then?” He asks, brow quirking up into the question.

 

“Yeah, sounds good to me.” Alexios offers his hand and it’s shooed away into a quick hug instead. It’s a quick surprised that’s easily welcomed as Alexios’ hands meet Thaletas’ back in return. He wishes it was longer, but Thaletas’ body against him for any moment longer than usual would probably cause a short circuiting. 

 

The two wave goodbye and Alexios returns to his own car. The annoying chime of the doors unlocking and the system advising to check tire pressure (even though he already checked it a few days before, changing in seasons always proved unfortunate for his car system and his poor, poor ears) sounded off when he entered the car. Resting his head on the steering wheel, Alexios sighed, and then he smiled. The boy was sickeningly and hopelessly and honestly in love. And he _liked_ it.

 

* * *

 

 

School the next day was routine, try to wash away whatever force tried to pull Alexios back to bed with cold water, get dressed, respond to a few texts Thaletas left while he was asleep (now that Alexios thinks about it, Thaletas is never asleep earlier than him), eat breakfast, drive to school, stay awake, and look forward to seeing Thaletas in third period. 

 

Barnabas gives his class time to work on their project. The pair, Alexios and Thaletas, dedicate this time to map out in detail _how_ their evidence could be found by your average inspector. Everything would have a specific location and would be discovered at certain times, but would also have listed times of how the order of each piece of evidence occurred. Footprints first, then blood, scraps of clothing, signs of struggle; all identified and would have happened at different times.

 

Working with Thaletas isn’t bothering Alexios as much as it once was. He’s comfortable and always content in the football captain’s presence, there’s just a lack of control when it comes to staring for too long or blushing furiously. 

 

Then he starts thinking. If pressed to ever find an analogy for Thaletas, he would have to go with a weighing scale. The boy is balanced with almost everything about him. His body is strapping and lengthy, but isn’t overly muscular or thin. His intellect itself is sometimes quick to jump, but there’s still some kind of cleverness to it. His stubborn and impulsive nature clashes with his welcoming and good-natured personality. Handsome but not overbearingly gorgeous. Wild yet tame. Though he’s anything but dull. Thaletas is electrifying, potent. 

 

The bell rings, but Barnabas can somehow yell over the electronic screech, “Everyone dismissed. Alexios! Stay after class for a moment, would you?”

 

Alexios freezes but can still bring himself to nod stiffly. Students flood out of the classroom in mere seconds. He exchanges a glance with Thaletas and he’s just as panicked. Though he calms faster than Alexios and rests a hand on his arm, hovering above the triplet of scars that are there. It’s a wish of good luck, and just like that, Thaletas makes his way to lunch. 

 

It’s at this moment where Alexios really understands how intimidating a quiet and deserted classroom can be. Barnabas turns to him, humming.

 

“Alexios. Do you know why I had you stay?” Alexios has to admit, he has no idea what the fuck is going on, so he hesitates and shakes his head.

 

“Hmm,” Barnabas adjusts the lanyard around his neck, “I’ll explain. Your grades have skyrocketed.”

 

 _My grades have-- wait. What?_ It isn’t bad news. Not at all. Why would he have to stay later if it wasn’t bad news?

 

“Don’t get me wrong -- congratulations, of course -- but there’s something else here. When I saw you at the beginning of the semester you didn’t have the same drive, and I _know_ it isn’t my teachings that have sparked your interest, so tell me; what has?” Barnabas taps a pencil lightly on the desk, filling the room with sound other than his voice and Alexios’ terrified thoughts.

 

Alexios is too frozen to answer. _How_ does he answer? Where does he start? What is Barnabas trying to make him confess?

 

“Better yet, _who_ has?”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

“Enough torturing the poor boy, dear,” A new voice enters, and an aged man with it. He’s dressed in a brown sweater with a pinstripe pattern and a blue-stringed lanyard that matches his slightly sunken blue eyes; another teacher, it seems. It’s like the man’s voice rocks his teacher like the ocean, because Barnabas’ face softens immediately.

 

“I’m just intrigued, that’s all.”

 

“Always the inquisitive wonderer,” They both smiled fondly at each other, which is when Alexios notices the matching golden bands on their fingers. _Oh_ , his thoughts nod in agreement, _this is Barnabas’ husband, Herodotus_.

 

Barnabas has always told stories, as he always does, but never had Alexios thought that the Herodotus he spoke of was a teacher. And it’s even more surprising when Alexios realizes that he never truly tuned out _every_ tale his teacher tells.

 

Alexios is about to sneak away, hoping Herodotus is enough of a distraction, but it isn’t sufficient. 

 

“Is it Thaletas?”

 

The sentence paralyzes him. He can’t even feel his legs turn around. The only sound he manages to get out is forced, “Huh?”

 

“Let the boy go, love. He’s turning crimson! He needs lunch anyway.” Herodotus saves the day because there’s no way Barnabas can fight such a sing-song tone, sweet and soothing. 

 

Alexios doesn’t need to be told twice -- in fact, he doesn’t need to be told at all -- for him to leave promptly, making a beeline to the cafeteria. His mind is relapsing and trying to recap what just happened. Does Barnabas know about his crush on Thaletas? Or does he only acknowledge the determination derived from it? The man isn’t wrong, though. Thaletas’ constant performance has inspired Alexios, made him compete and force himself to be better. He isn’t quite sure if it’s to impress Thaletas or to just feel _worthy_ to him. It’s pushed him, but in a good, beneficial way. 

 

He tosses away the constant repeat of _‘what the fuck just happened’_ and gathers money from his wallet once he enters the cafeteria. Lunch resumes as normal. Alkibiades and Lykaon are radiant, beaming at how Alexios and Thaletas are talking with a rejuvenated spirit that feeds into their small, circular lunch table. They’re louder and holler in a way that has Alexios revisiting a flashback to junior year.

 

“No, you have to believe me!” Alkibiades wheezes out, breathless from the laughing fit he just finished.

 

“I’m supposed to believe that you sent a rivaling theater geek a dildo in order to start a feud between him and a choir kid? All because you didn’t like either of them?” Thaletas whoops, coughing at the end of his sentence while Alexios wipes away the tears building up in his eyes from laughing so hard.

 

“Bardas was nothing but an unskilled show-off, a conflict between him and Diodoros would leave room for me gaining the role.” The blonde explained nonchalantly.

 

“But you sent a _dildo_ . Who the _fuck_ sends a dildo to piss someone off?”

 

It sends the group of them into hyena cackling, tears bursting out uncontrollably from Alexios’ eyes while Lykaon clutches his stomach next to Thaletas, who smiles until it hurts and Alkibiades, once again, has to remember how to breathe.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Myrrine, exhausted from her lengthy business call with Archidamos, opens the door to Thaletas. Her face looks stressed, defined in slight wrinkles, but softens with his appearance. “Good evening…” She trails off, scrambling for whatever name her son threw around constantly. 

 

“Thaletas.” He replies fast. His thumbs hook nervously under the backpack straps that are slung across his shoulders. There’s papers and notes and supplies piled in an unorganized mess under each zipper and it’s not as light as he’d prefer. There’s a volcano of anticipation in his chest that spreads to his throat. As if any minute from now a stream of steaming lava would corrupt his veins. Hot, boiling, infectious. 

 

“Come on in! Alexios is upstairs in his room.” Myrrine chimes, closing the door behind him. 

 

It’s an overflow of smells that rush in like a current. A wave of cinnamon, a rush of fireplace embers, and a surging kahuna of vanilla. Sweet and wild. All too… _Alexios_. He takes another inhale. He remembers waking up to harmony of chirping and the scent all too prominent. Thaletas is in his own daydream of memories, halfway up the stairs when suddenly-

 

 _Thud._ Either something fell or the beginning of a B rated horror movie has begun. Though causing a slight pause, Thaletas move up the stairs cautiously, slowly. The shallow clap of a snare drum accompanied by a chiming synthesizer slipped through the crack under the door to Alexios’ room. A female voice, albeit drowned out, sings the first verse of a song. Yet hidden under it all is the sweetly familiar voice partnered with a shrill cheer.

 

Thaletas curls his palm around the door, creaking it open as steadily as he can, shrinking his size against the side of it. His eyes widen at the sight of Alexios and who Thaletas remembers as Phoibe, bedazzled in thrifted clothes, both laughing and singing along to “Dress You Up” by Madonna. Alexios is wearing a thick, pitch-black leather jacket, worn out and probably passed down, but fits him as if tailored to perfection. It’s matched with a burgundy shirt and rainbow glitter scattered across Alexios’ nose and cheeks. Phoibe on the other hand is decked out in handmade cardboard armor with complimentary “battle sandals”. She catches Thaletas’ eye and stops mid-sentence.

 

“I- oh! Hello!” She beams a toothy smile, her clunky fake armor restricting her arms from waving fully. It makes Alexios turn, horror struck across his face.

 

His jaw goes slack to the point where Phoibe asks for him, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here to work on a project with Alexios. Turns out I was a little too late before he was replaced by Danny Zuko.” Thaletas replies, dropping the backpack he has onto the floor and off his spine.

 

“Danny Zuko? That’s a first,” Alexios says once he recovered from his shock, “Usually it’s Rebellious Miscreant or Vile Mercenary, credit to Phoibe.”

 

Phoibe must not have liked that, because her face twisted in an upset frown and furrowed brows. “It’s _Eagle-Bearer_ to you!” She pounces on Alexios and flails her arms, bringing Alexios -- who was sitting criss-crossed on his bed -- down on his back. He handles her with an accustomed calmness that surprises Thaletas, chuckling low and grabbing her gently by the elbows with a, “Yeah, yeah.” 

 

Thaletas figures he’s probably known Phoibe for a while. Once, a few years ago, Thaletas babysitted a few times for cash, but they always either found him too boring or not entertaining enough to care. Alexios and the small girl wrestled and giggled in a foreign way that Thaletas has never seen before. This wasn’t some “babysitter-during-the-summer-so-I-can-raise-money” type of job. This was a family bond, regardless of actual blood relations.

 

Alexios is left hanging upside down from the rim of his bed when him and Phoibe calm down, “Sorry about this. _Mater_ forgot to mention Ph- _The Mighty Eagle-Bearer_ was coming over for a bit today. Markos is running late, but she should’ve left ten minutes ago.” 

 

Thaletas shrugs and walks over to Alexios, crossing his legs and meeting the upside down face with sprawled out hair. He swallows down the urge to kiss him and instead says, “I don’t mind it.”

 

Alexios is about to whisper a “Good” before a knock at the front door is heard over the fading synths interrupts him, signaling Phoibe’s farewell. She discards the busted armor from his small frame and leaps over the messy pile of dress-up clothes and glitter, waving goodbye to both Alexios and Thaletas as “Kiss” by Prince plays her out unsuitably.

 

“So, about that project?” Alexios turned over, his brown hair swaying back to his shoulders, a clatter of golden beads against each other echoing.

 

When they began on their forensics project, Thaletas keeps finding himself distracted. Maybe it’s the 80s pop playing through a small speaker, maybe it’s the colorful, dazzling glitter across the bridge of Alexios’ nose. Or maybe it’s the way Alexios’ lips move across the tip of his pencil’s eraser. Just maybe. They chat and discus details, throwing in suggestions and criticism. There’s something strategic underneath their conversation. Alexios rapid fires proposals and ideas, Thaletas meeting him with denies or analysis. The pair both want the best results for their finished project, and the chemistry of their similar yet different brains made a perfect match. Creativity and improvisation meets evaluation and determination.

 

They continue on like this, drifting away in back-and-forth sea of synergetic teamwork, heads underwater. All until Alexios suddenly stops talking. Resurfaced. The sudden silence disturbs Thaletas, his own voice halting almost immediately. He croaks out a, “What?” and makes eye contact, though Alexios’ eyes don’t quite meet his. They drift lower, right below his eye. The intimacy is redoubtably potent, but terrifying. There’s a hand on his cheek, bringing him closer ever-so-slightly. His heart is practically banging against his ribs, yet there’s something that’s making him relax into the touch, his eyes closing. 

 

 _Closer, closer,_ Thaletas’ mind rings out, _closer_. Alexios pulls away suddenly, examining the thumb that was caressing Thaletas’ cheek. “Sorry, there was a speck of glitter on you.”

 

 _Of course there fucking was,_ Thaletas wants to grumble but he sighs in relief instead. “O-Oh... Thanks, I guess.” _Smooth_ , the sarcastic voice in his mind says. His hand shoots straight for the back of his neck out of habit, playing with the braid there. When he and Alexios get back to work, Thaletas notices a small flush of red behind all the glitter on Alexios’ face. For some reason it puts a small smile on Thaletas’ face. 

 

By the time they finish their final notes and product -- enough to the point that they only have a poster left to complete -- it’s late into the evening. The smell of searing meat and lemon drift through the crack in Alexios’ door. There’s a homey heat that vibrates through Thaletas when he senses it. It’s suppertime. 

 

A glance at Alexios shows that he, too, is craving whatever meal invades their small space. Myrinne calls in a sing song tune:

 

“The lavraki is done! Dinner time!” 

 

Thaletas can barely resist. But that barely still means that he can. He’s almost halfway to gather his things before Alexios asks where he’s going. “I think it’s getting late. I should be home soon.” The football captain answers, expression knitted in a way that looks both happy and sad.

 

“Leaving so soon? I’m sure it would be harmless if you stayed for supper.” 

 

A part of him wanted to accept the offer, say yes and laze in the company of Alexios and the most likely delightful, lemony sea bass downstairs. Hell, he’d even stay the night over and more. Just to be near, to be close. But that part is silenced, even if a bit laborious.

 

“I couldn’t--”

 

Alexios cuts him off, “Come on, the lavraki won’t devour itself.” The boy is quick to his feet and widens the door fully, absorbing the rejuvenating aroma of seasoned fish. Oregano and fresh chives held hands with coarse salt and black pepper. A scent that was undoubtedly perfection. He stands still and looks back at Thaletas, “You coming?”

 

The backpack strap that was in his hand slips away to the ground. He yields.

 

“I owe you one.”

 

There’s a glint in Alexios’ eyes that are almost piercing, clawing through whatever barrier is between him and Thaletas. He’s a meter or two away, but the stare itself feels close, personal, carnal. His lips turn to a smirk, mischievous.

 

“Careful. You’ll never know what I’ll ask for.” The voice that comes out is deeper than what Thaletas expected. It growls and yearns for… _something_. Delivers caution yet feels dangerous itself. A threatening warning that sends shivers down his spine in thin tendrils. 

 

Mustering up his own courage to continue with his own spunk, Thaletas laughs from his chest and returns a, not as menacing, sneer. “Try me.”

 

The reply has Alexios frozen for a bit, definitely not anticipating the match of energy. His mouth fumbles for lost words that are scattered far away. Before he can recollect himself, a figure appears in the doorway to interrupt them. Unmistakable brown eyes and braided hair tossed across her shoulder. With a tank top and gym shorts, Kassandra rests a hand on the door frame and scowls.

 

“The fish is getting cold,” She says, “so I hope you two can continue this flirting _after_ we eat.” _Flirting?_ Thaletas shoots his own witty remarks sometimes and loves catching Alexios’ attention with them. He strived to see him smile, smirk, and react in any way he could. He’s still sorting out his feelings for the boy, but _flirting_ makes it seem as if Alexios returns the mutual sentiment. That gets Thaletas thinking. _Does he?_ Sorting out plans and strategies on the field was a talent of his. But sorting out _people_? Good luck with that.

 

Sure, Alexios was entinicing in his own, coy attitude. Yet, Thaletas thought that was just how he was normally, regardless of who he talked to. Though a quick look at Alexios’ bright red face makes something click. Thaletas stores it in his memory for later.

 

The two exit the room and tag along behind Kassandra as they step down the carpeted stairs. The smell only got stronger from there, occupying his nostrils and lungs with its warming aroma. Kassandra dashes off to her mother, whispering a few things before Myrrine beams and exclaims, “Of course he can stay for dinner!” and continues to unload the set of plates in her arms, soon fetching a sixth for Thaletas. He approaches her nervously, wringing his hands together. He would hate to be a burden to their family dinner.

 

“I’m sorry for causing any trouble.” He apologizes all too quickly, too tense to say his words so that they’re audible. 

 

Though Myrrine, being a mother, understands him clearly and shakes her head. The grin she wears is blindingly wholesome, “No need to worry! The company is always welcome.”

 

From the corner of his eye, Thaletas sees a middle aged man already getting comfortable in his chair at the square dining table. His hair is grey hair shows the slightest tint of brown in it and leads into a bushy beard that still somehow shows his mouth. There’s a scowl edged into his face like a stone engraving, but as a young boy -- possibly younger than Thaletas -- looms close to the chair beside the man, his face softens. Speaking of, the boy seems familiar. Raven black hair is styled in a similar way to Thaletas’ own braided crown. Though his nose curves down in a point and his eyes a deep, serving no connection to either Myrinne or the man at the end of the table.

 

A recollection of a photograph comes into mind. It’s the one enclosed in its golden frame, pinned against the wall on the stairs. The three kids. Alexios, Kassandra, and… Stentor! That’s it. That’s probably who the boy was, leaving the older man most likely their father, of course.

 

It’s then he realizes that Alexios is no longer beside him, and emerges out from a countertop, taking two oven mitts and assisting his mother with bringing the food to the table. Kassandra follows suit like a duckling and carries a small bowl with a ladle in it. Myrrine brings the last essentials, cups and napkins, and everyone else takes their seat. Thaletas is left standing.

 

“Oh!” Myrrine gasps, getting up immediately, “I’m so sorry! Let me pull up another chair.” Before Thaletas responds she’s hauling another brown oak chair and placing it appropriately across from Alexios, right next to Kassandra.

 

Thaletas gets comfortable and waits until everyone has gathered their serving for him to get his own. The food smells irresistible, Thaletas doesn’t even register that his mouth is watering until Alexios kicks his ankle playfully. Thaletas, realizing that he was almost drooling, nudges him back with a mix between a frown and a smirk. 

 

“So,” Myrrine’s voice starts, Alexios is already looking worried on what she might ask, “Thaletas, you play football, correct?”

 

“Yes ma’am, that’s correct.” He’s not sure if he should keep up the formality or not.

 

“Please, you can call me Myrrine.” She laughs and smiles, the sound almost louder than Alexios and Kassandra’s usually bickering. Kass is bent over the table, leaning over to her brother. He wasn’t paying too much attention to their fight but heard something about “You stole my fucking potatoes!” and “You had too much anyways-- Hey! Don’t touch my lavraki!” following with a “You started it!”

 

Thaletas isn’t sure if Myrrine can hear her son and daughter fight, didn’t care, or was just used to it at this point. He goes with the latter and blushes when she says, “So, are you dating anyone? Boyfriends? Girlfriends?”

 

Alexios is silent and pauses mid-sentence when he hears his mom bring up _that_ conversation. “ _Mater_!” He whines, the tips of his ears heating up into a blazing crimson.

 

“ _What?_ It was a genuine question!” She retorts, giving her son a look that seemed like a casual frown, but her eyes depicted a much scarier authority.

 

There’s a rumble in Thaletas’ throat as he clears it. “No, I don’t have anyone.”

 

“Hm, a shame.” The older man rumbles. Thaletas doesn’t quite remember getting his name. Luckily, he’s wearing his work shirt and he’s close enough to read the name printed in embroidered letters: _Nikolaos_.

 

This seems like a fitting time for the football captain to awkwardly curl up and focus on eating. The first bite of the fish explodes in a thousand flavors, each pleasing on his taste buds. It’s balanced between tangy and sweet and makes Thaletas’ body sing in an elated orchestra. He can’t help but release a sound that’s a mix between a hum and a moan. When he swallows he thanks Myrrine and compliments her dish. 

 

Soon enough Thaletas becomes an observer. Stentor and Myrrine are discussing something about his debate team, Alexios and Nikolaos barely speak but share details on each other’s day, his father pausing to question the mass of rainbow glitter spread across his face. Kassandra, who’s right next to Thaletas, nudges him with her shoulder with a cheshire grin. 

 

“Watch this.” Devilry mischief accompanies her tone as she taps her mother.

 

“Hey, _mater_ ,” She says innocently, “I think we should tell Thaletas about that one time with the goat. The one with The Cyclops?”

 

Alexios panics and almost chokes on the water he was drinking. The look on his face reads ‘ _Anything but that’_ and he’s so, so close to objecting before Myrrine’s gasp turns into an overly excited grin. He’s too late.

 

“What a perfect idea, Kassandra!” Alexios mutters and groans, hiding his face in his hands. He looks so… pitiful. Apparently, whatever Kassandra’s plan was, worked like a charm because she was proudly smirking and puffing out her chest in victory. Thaletas takes pity on the agonized Alexios and nudges his foot with his own. Not playfully or teasingly, but tenderly. As if it was a silent ‘ _it’ll be alright_ ’. 

 

So starts the lengthy Epic of _Alexios and Whatever Happened Between Him, a Goat, And a Cyclops, featuring Kassandra_. It starts off with a bit of background knowledge. That being Alexios and Kassandra were often bullied. They were wanderers, small kids that adventured to the edge of the fence during recess and talked to the birds perched on the ledge by the swings, expecting them to either understand or communicate back. Most of the kids saw their choice as outcasts strange and unorthodox and decided to tease them about it.

 

Then there was the leader of the childhood bullies who wore an eyepatch -- his excuse was that his pet dog scratched it badly -- called The Cyclops. Him and his cronies ganged up on the siblings. Kassandra once threw a stick at him and told him it was cursed, which sent them running until they learned that Kassandra’s witchcraft was fake. 

 

One day on a school field trip to the petting zoo, The Cyclops drew the line. He mocked their voices and spoke to the animals there in a humiliating impression of Alexios and Kassandra and their habit of speaking to the birds and eagles on the playground. With nimble and troublesome fingers, Kassandra found a way to stealthily open the goat pen while Alexios backed The Cyclops into the pen. It was harmless, the pen itself being open to visitors (it _was_ a petting zoo afterall). Yet it’s amazing what one meer piece of lettuce can do. 

 

The story ends with Alexios and Kassandra being written up for misconduct but feeling triumphant nonetheless. Nikolaos had to pick them up when on the way home from work and gave them both an earful. Guess he was the strict parent.

 

Thaletas laughs and almost chokes on his last piece of lavraki when the story ends, hacking it up and having to be given several pats on the back from Kassandra as the table erupts in a laughing fit even louder than before. He isn’t quite sure if it’s because of the fish lodged in his throat or the funny story in general. His phone buzzes.

 

**Pater 8:18PM**

_Where are you?_

 

A disappointed sigh escapes his mouth as he realizes his father is expecting him homes soon. He replies quickly and notifies him on his location, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Alexios saw his smile fade into a sad glower. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, concerned.

 

“Nothing. I just need to get going soon. Thank you all. For the food, the time.” He smiles with gratitude, taking his plate in his hands before it’s swiped up by Kassandra, who delivers it with the rest of the finished plates to the sink.

 

“Anytime! Don’t ever hesitate to stay for dinner. We’re always happy to welcome some change.” Myrrine coos and rests a hand on his shoulder, motherly in every way. 

 

Thaletas wants to voice another ‘thank you’ but fears he’s said it enough, so he hopes the way his eyebrows curve up and how his lips twitch into a soft smile speak more than words. He stands by the stairs with Alexios soon joining him. The boy excuses himself and bounds up the steps, disappearing behind a wall. When he returns he’s holding Thaletas’ bag in his hands. It’s not heavy to him at all, being there’s not much in it anyways, but he steps down the stairs slowly, as if trying to slow down time and stay with Thaletas for just a moment longer. 

 

“Let me walk you to your car.” Alexios beams subtly, handing over the bag and stubbornly refuses to leave Thaletas. “Please.” 

 

“Of course.” Thaletas accepts, a spot in his chest swelling with a fluttering, hot feeling. The colder air outside doesn’t do much justice to cool it down at all. The sun is barely visible and is almost swallowed by the nightly blue in the sky, stars and constellations chasing it in pursuit. His car is parked next to their small driveway, taking on a burgundy color in the low light. 

 

They pause when he’s next to the door of the driver’s seat. There’s only the occasional cricket choir and an owl’s hoot that fill their silence. They’re alone. No one to bother them except nature’s wild creatures in the night singing their song. It fuels something in Thaletas, drives him to do something he wouldn’t do if anyone else was around. He can’t control it when he turns to Alexios. Can’t hinder the way his hand moves to his cheek gently. Can’t stop himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips to Alexios’ cheek. A wordless, loving goodbye.

 

“Thank you.” He whispers, his voice quivering and straining to speak after registering what he did. “For everything.”

 

Alexios is dumbfounded, struggling with finding his voice as his lips twitch around silent vowels.

 

Thaletas smiles foolishly and unlocks his car, leaning in putting his bag in the passenger’s seat. His hand is shaking as he waves goodbye, Alexios returning the movement and waving away as well. The boy wastes no time with backing up out of the driveway and easing into the empty road behind him.

 

Navigating his way back was difficult when the only thing on his mind was his forensic science partner, occupying every cognitive space he had. He missed the left turn into his development and had to make a U-turn, grumbling curses and rolling his eyes as he did so. 

 

When returning home, Thaletas pulled into the driveway and pushed his head back against the headrest.

 

His mouth carries the trace of a smile when he says, addressing no one in particular, “I've got it bad, don't I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEWWW 6540 WORDS,, W O W. I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written before for ANYTHING. Anyways I'm so happy to finally get this out after the over-a-month long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed this update! Hopefully Chapter 9 is out sooner than this one was.
> 
> and yes this ending was very cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowow! First BIG fic I plan working on! I'm really excited to continue it and for yall to see whats in store for these two cuties that hold my heart dearly.


End file.
